Mental State
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Put a mentally torn lawyer with a emotionally distressed landscaper. And what do you get?  A complete mess! Can feelings of love over come hate? Formerly known as totaldramaisland4ever. DW
1. Chappie 1

**  
**  
**DW: I been thinking about this story for a long time and I decided to post it. This is just a first chapter so if you like it or hate it tell me and I'll take it down.**

Disclamer: the characters don't belong to me

**

* * *

**

"You can't just leave me!" Courtney said walking after her ex-pool boy and landscaper Bobby.

"I have had it miss Rameriez! I can't take you and your family's bitchness anymore!" Bobby gathered his tools and started to walk out the yard.

"I am throwing a party in a few days and my yard looks like hell!" she cried trying to cut him off.

"You can you crazy family are from hell!" Bobby countered. He stared for his truck, calling his dog Rusty. "Come one boy, we are no longer going to work for the devil!"

Bobby slammed the car door and Courtney hung on to the side. "Please, don't leave me! I need someone to finish the job!"

"Go to hell!" Bobby said before roaring out of the long driveway.

"Fine!" Courtney yelled after him. "I don't need you. I can find someone twice as better and who is cheaper!"

Courtney sighed and walked back to her large empty house. Her cat Cup cake was waiting for her at the door. Courtney picked her up and walked to her home office.

"Oh Cup Cake, mama needs to find a new landscaper that isn't a total asshole." she sat down at her large leather chair and let the cat roam around her desk.

Cup Cake rested on Courtney's picture of her and the three other lawyers at her father's firm. She was proud that she made partner at twenty-two years old.

But the work and all the courtroom visits were her only means of being active. She wasn't fat at all, she took walks everyday with her blackberry around her neighborhood.

Courtney didn't date. Like she needed some man hanging on her arm or feeling superior to her.

She rarely went out. Except for drinks with clients to discuss their cases or to hang out with her best friends and only friends, Bridgette and Lisa.

Her big family mess was taking up the little time she had. The phone rang startling her and Cupcake.

"Hello Courtney Rameraz speaking" she said in her business tone.

"Quit the act Court it's me, Bridgette".

Courtney let go of the pen she was writing with and kicked her feet up on the desk. "Bridgette you won't believe what happened today".

Bridgette laughed, "Courtney I can believe anything when it comes to you. What happened this time?"

"My freakin landscaper and poolboy quit on me today. He just walked out with that big slobbery dog of his" Courtney was getting angerier remembering.

Bridgette sighed, "Court, I know he did not just walk out on you. You did something to make him leave, now spill".

"Bridgette, I didn't do anything! Honestly!"

Bridgette knew that when Courtney said 'honestly' she was lying. "What happened?" she asked again, a bit more firmer.

Courtney sighed, there was no use in trying to fool Bridgette. "I might have yelled at him a few times and kicked his dog. Oh, and I pushed him into the pool" her voice was of nothing but pure innonce.

Bridgette laughed, "I knew it! You have to control your temper or at least channel it in a better way."

Courtney switched the phone to her right shoulder. "I don't think I have an anger issue. Let's drop the subject before I get a headache. What are you up to?"

Bridgette let out an exsaperated sigh. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

Courtney was looking through her drawers for some chocolate. "Forget what?"

"Jenny's house warming party today".

"Oh crap!" Courtney had totally forgot all about that. When she lifted her head up she hit it on the desk. "Crap, Bridgette are you and Troy about to leave?"

"Yes. I'll cover for you until you get there. But hurry up! See you soon" she hung up and Courtney scrambled into the next room which was her bedroom.

Going through her closet frantically, she pulled out the new $200 dress she bough a week ago. Throwing it on the bed with a pair of matching pumps she took a quick shower and applyied makeup and did something to her hair.

She grabbed her purse and above all, her blackberry before running out the door and hopping into a silver Volvo.

As she was driving her blackberry went off with a message. It read:

**Jenny's Party today**

Courtney grunted and threw it to the passenger's side. "Thanks for telling me" she said sarcastically.

When she arrived she saw Bridgette waiting with her boyfriend by the outside gate.

"Pretty dress and you made it here in record time, as usual" Bridgette commented happily. Courtney smiled, "I did have the award for the best timing you know" she said walking past the couple into the backyard.

"Wow" was all anyone could say when they saw what Jenny had done with the yard.

"Jenny didn't do half bad" Bridgette marveled at the marble fountain that squirted out water.

Courtney admired the crstal clear pool and the beautiful flowers arranged all around the yard. "Her grass is so green" Troy said lamely.

Courtney could never understand why Bridgette put up with such a fool. The owner of the house and host of the party, Jenny came towards them.

"Courtney! Bridgette! So glad you can make it!" Jenny hugged them both and her plastic boobs almost peirced Courtney's chest.

"Love what you've done to the yard" Courtney said politley, putting on her fake smile.

"Thank you. My landscapers were the best! They totally restored the grass and put in a new pool and the fountain." Jenny said proudly.

"I would love to meet them" Courtney said with real honesty. "You see my landscaper just walked out today and my yard is a mess. Do you have their card?"

Jenny nodded and dug in her chest.

Bridgette looked over at Courtney in disgust. "Here you go dear" Jenny produced the card and handed it to her. "Now if you excuse me, I see my daughter with another drinks. AA my ass".

When she walked off Bridgette laughed, "I hope that's not made of plastic like her boobs. So you going to meet these guys?" she asked gazing over her shoulder at the name.

"I'm going to have to. My yard is a wreck" Courtney studied the name,

"Hmm D and G's gardening and landscaping service. Best quality around...dudes".

"Hmm sounds fancy" Troy commented taking another drink.

**

* * *

**

**DW: So do you hate it? Love it? Want more of it? Or are you think, what the heck is wrong with her! Has she lost her touch?**

**Review and give me some feed!**

**Peace and Love**

**DW**


	2. Chappie 2

**DW: OKay I think you guys need another chapter so you can get a better feel for the story.**

**Death Note has been updated as of Friday, so check that out. Also Bridezillas**

**Disclamer: none of the characters belongs to me  
**

**

* * *

**

Courtney was all set to leave work early that day so she could go visit the D and G landscaping service place. She was sliding case folders into her briefcase and other things she would need to prepare her case for Thursday.

"Getting ready to leave, Ms. Ramierez?" a voice asked playfully from her office door. Courtney looked up startled and sighed when she saw here partner Bently at the door. "Yes, I have to meet with a few people" she said. She locked down her case and started to head for the door. Bently followed her on her way out.

"Going on a blind date?" he asked.

Courtney three inch clicked on the floor as she proceeded to leave. "No, I'm going to a landscaping facility" she said bluntly, hoping that Bently would drop the matter. Bently was handsome, she had to admit. But Bently was also a total prick and she could be romantically involved with someone like him. She did have an image to maintain.

She was happy that it was sunny and warm outside. She had parked her silver Volvo next to Bently's red Mercedes Benz. She got in and revved the engine into geer. Bently leaned over the side of her car, "Hey, Courtney I was thinking that you and I should go out to dinner and you know discuss cases" he said slyly.

Courtney threw on her fake smile. "Bently, while I'm flattered by your offer I really must protest. I like you as a partner in the firm but let's be honest. We could never really have anything".

Bently's ego was crushed as of then, but he straightenened his jacket and tie. "Maybe another time, when it's not that time of the month." he said with a wink before walking back into the building.

Courtney's mouth fell open. "I'm not on my period!" she yelled back at him.

Courtney pulled out the parking lot and sped down the road. She turned on her favorite CD, Lady Gaga. No one knew except Bridgette and Lisa that Courtney had a fetish for the crazy pop singer. Courtney liked the beat and her "I don't care about nothing atitude".

She came to a stop light and turned her song up louder. Courtney noticed a beat up Ford came rolling up beside her with two teenagers inside.

"This beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" Courtney sang to the lyrics. She heard snickers in the car next to her and she glared angrily at them. The boy in the passengers seat, winked at her and said, "Anytime baby!" that was follwed by a aray of dog whistles and howls.

"Jerks" she yelled and sped off down the road before she was harshed any further.

"Lisa Montello is calling" her voice activated phone said.

"Answer" Courtney commanded.

"Hey Court!" a bubbly voice said from the other line.

"Hello Lisa, how are you?"

"Mad as a cow, because you didn't even tell me that you went to Jenny's party" she said a bit angry.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "You don't even like Jenny" she protested. "Besides, I did tell you. You just weren't listening to me".

"When do I ever?" she said laughing.

"Listen, I'm going on a blind date tonight. I want you and Bridgette to follow along. Discretly" she added. Courtney groaned, she hated going on blind dates with Lisa. She and Bridgette would follow along carefully and give helpful tips through an ear peice Lisa kept under her long brown hair.

"Court!" she yelled through the phone.

"What?"

"I said we're going to be at the Crowne hotel on Main street. Meet me there at eight o' clock. Perry is planning dinner and a play downtown. I think he might be the one" she said in a high voice.

Courtney drove off the highway and onto a busy street. "Yeah okay, listen I'm about to go meet some people so call me later".

Lisa sighed, "I know, I know. When you get the time man".

"Lisa that's not fair." Courtney countered.

"Neither is the way you work you ass off all the time Courtney. This weekend you are going on a spa treatment".

"Yeah, well see" Courtney said laughing and hanging up the phone. She clicked on her GPS system and put in the address. It was just down the road and around a corner. Courtney found it easily and drove into the parking lot. The place didn't look at all like she imagined, it was run down and dirty.

A couple of oil stained guys were lounging around outside, siping beer.

She got out her car and locked the car doors twice before walking up to the place. A sign hanging above the door by string read, "D and G's Landscaper's service".

"Hey baby!" one of the guys called to her.

She turned around quickly to the ones that who dared talk to her like some hooker. "Excuse me?" she asked getting upset.

"We don't get many girls around here besides the boss's Gothic girlfriend. You lookin' for a little fun tonight?" he asked smiling. Courtney could feel their eyes skimming over her body. She knew that she shouldn't have worn her pencil skirt or her ruffel top that what she thought, showed too much cleavage.

Courtney walked over to them in confidence. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jake".

"Well Jake, next time you talk to me like that. I'll kick your baby teeth back in! Savvy?"

Jake nodded, "I like them fiesty" he said to the his band of guys.

"And I like them dead" Courtney growled. Jake smiled but said no more.

"I'm tired of this conversation, Duncan!" Courtney turned to see the argument that was about to happen. A Gothic girl with black and blue hair and a black and blue outift, caming storming out the office. Another guy ran out after her, grabbing her arm to make her stop. He was a little taller than her. He had a striking green mohawk, multiple pericings, and wearing a skull shirt. Your neighborhood punk.

"Oh come Gwen! I didn't mean it this time!" he said, almost pleading with her. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away, "Yeah right Duncan and I suppose you deny being with Julia last month when you didn't come home for the past two days". The guy, Courtney guessed was Duncan smacked his head. "She's my freakin' cousin Gwen! We were just hanging out. Since we're talking so much about where we were, why don't I ask you where you were two nights ago? With that cliche' Trent?"

"No! For the last time, we just had some coffee and caught up with each other that's it!" Gwen kept on walking to her car which was a black old mustang convertable.

"Fine! I'll deal with you later!" Duncan called after her as she drove away, flashing the middle finger his way.

Duncan turned back to the guys, "Why the hell are you guys just sitting around?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing to do boss" Jake said. Duncan looked around for a moment and knocked over a barrel of mulch. "Clean that up" he mumbled before going back into the office.

"Hey, boss you didn't notice this hot little thing waiting on some service?" Jake asked grinning at Courtney. "Don't push it" she warned. Duncan stuck his head back out the door and spotted Courtney. A glint flashed through his eyes and he smirked, "What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked. Courtney walked carefully over to him and held out a hand, "I'm Courtney Rameirez. I called someone eailer about a service on my yard".

Duncan nodded and ushered her in. Courtney glad to get out of the heat, stepped into the cool office. A young blonde woman was sitting at a wooden table typing. Duncan leaned over her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and slapped his hand away from her chest. "Anna, did a women by the name of Courtney call this morning?" he asked.

Anna shuffled through some papers, "Yep, I told Geoff but he forgets everything".

Duncan moitioned for Courtney to follow him into a small office. "Have a seat Court" he said.

Courtney dusted the torn seat off before sitting down. Duncan took a seat across from her at a large wooden desk, cluterded with papers. "You want a landscaping service done on your yard and a pool added. We saw your yard sweetheart, it's going to be pricey".

"Money isn't a concern. I'm throwing a party for making partner at my law firm, I need to throw my friend Jenny's yard out the world." She saw Duncan smirk, "Big boobs Jenny! Yeah, I just finished her yard, man good grass but a better looking daughter. Too bad she had nothing in her head" he mumbled the last part.

"Listen darling, I tell you what. I will do your yard for you with my buddy Geoff and you can help me with a little problem".

Courtney looked at him suspisously, "What do you mean?"

Duncan placed his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Your a lawyer right?"

"Yes."

"My cousin is trying to win legal rights to her kids. Her no good bastard of a husband to her kids while she was in jail".

Courtney considered this, "I'll help you after you're done with my yard and the job is satisfactory". Duncan grinned at her, "You're one of those bitchy stuck-up girls, aren't you?"

Courtney sputtered, "I'm appauled you would say that! I'm not bitchy. I'm going to be your boss and you are going to have to respect me. If you don't you'll lose me as a client and when you'll lose me then you may as well close your doors, because I have connections all over this freakin city. No one will want your business" she said sternly.

Duncan still had that stupid smirk on his face. "Calm down Ms. Ramierez" he sneered her last name. "We'll be out to your house in two days. That okay with you boss lady?"

Courtney nodded and scribbled her directions on a note paper and handed it to him. Grabbing her purse she stood up, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Sanders" she said reading his name plate.

Duncan stood up as well, "Get that pole removed from your butt. We only go on a first name bases here, Courtney".

"Very well, Duncan. I expect you and your co-worker to be out to my house at three, and no later". Courtney walked out the office and back to her car.

Duncan stood at the door watching her leave,

"This is going to be one hell of a project".

* * *

**DW: You like it?hmmmm?**

People! If you live in the US or in somewhere else they are showing the reunion show of Total Drama Action tomorrow at 8 so don't be late!

DVR it! peeps

Oh and go to The readers have to vote for Death Note. I really need some more votes peeps, I'm like losing by one person/vote.

PeAcE and lOvE,

DW


	3. Chappie 3

**DW: Sup guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews off of last chapie.**

**CamillaD-Thanks so much for the correct spelling of her last name. My friend is Latin American and she tried to spell it but got it completely wrong. Oh and D and G thing is supposed to be Duncan and Geoff.**

**Death Note has been updated as of Saturday my time in the US but if you're some where else with a different time zone, that date was, April 10.**

**Check it out homies!**

**Oh guys my teacher got so mad at us because we all wrote on our hw-**

**Dear Homework,**

**You're not attractive and I'm not doing you.**

**Classic!**

**Disclamer: nothing belongs to me expect the idea.**

**

* * *

**

Courtney rubbed Cupcake while looking through a case file. Cupcake purred in content as she stroked her backside. "You like that kitty?" Courtney asked in a baby voice. "Looks like the you're the only one around here that's purring" she said. Cupcake licked Courtney's hand in a sort of apology.

Courtney sighed and checked her clock, "Three in the morning" she declared and yawned. Cupcake yawned to and jumped down from the white couch and strolled to her pink bed in the corner. "I'll turn in later" Courtney told her.

Cupcake sort of looked at her lopsided and Courtney threw her hands up at the cat. "OKay, just one little nap. But I'm getting back up!" Courney knocked down the case files and stretched her feet down and pulled the quilted blanket over her exposed legs. She closed her eyes and went to sleep for a moment.

Having a weird dream about giraffes and surfing, woke her up. Courtney strectched and checked the clock.

"Oh shit!" she yelled and saw the time. "8:32!" Courtney jumped up and stumbled over the blanket some. Cupcake, looked up alarmed before walking over to her master and walked on Courtney's head. "Very cute" she mumbled.

Lady Gaga ringtone went off as her phone began to buzz.

Courtney got up and walked into her kitchen and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" a dry voice said over the other end.

Courtney sighed and looked through the refridgerator for breakfast. "How did you get my number?" she asked.

"From Mitch. Look Courtney, I need some money" her desparate sister's voice was pulling at Courtney's heart.

"No. Hillary, you know why I can't give you any money. You'll just go out and but useless stuff, anyway what happened to the big time football player you were with?"

"He left me!" Hillary wailed. It sounded like she was walking the streets.

"He called me a slut before tossing me out his bed" she continued. "I need some money for makeup. My face color is all uneven".

Hillary was Courtney's oldest sister and the most neediest. "No, I can't give it to you. I'm sorry Hill" she said in shallow sincerity. "How about getting a job?" Courtney popped in a few frozen biscuit in the oven and fed Cupcake in her dish.

"I knew I should have never called" Hillary yelled at her. "You always tell me to get a job but I'm gorgeous! I don't need a job."

"I just meant that-"

Hillary had hung up on her again. Courtney slammed the phone down in anger. "Shopalholic tramp" she mumbled. Courtney went to the fridge again and pulled out a bottle of wine before pouring herself a drink. "Wine is better than coffee".

Her phone went off again, this time it was Bridgette. "Hey Bridge" she said in a monotone voice.

"Courtney! I need you to come to my house" Bridgette's voice was all squeaky and weary.

Courtney immediately put down the goblet and focused on Bridgette. "What's wrong?"

"Just come, before he comes back" she wailed.

"OKay, Bridge, calm down and wait for me. I'm coming!" Courtney ended the conversation and rushed to get her car keys. So the biscuits wouldn't burn, she turned the stove off before getting her gym shoes and fast walking to her car.

Bridgette lived on the other side of town in a townhouse. It only takes thirty mintutes to get there but with Courtney's speed it only took twenty.

Bridgette lived in a fairly nice complex. With gym and pool access and a lovely lawn service and above all it was quiet.

She lived in the third row, the fourth house down. Courtney saw Bridgette's Jeep gone and the door wide open. She got out the car and walked up the entrance. Leaning her head in, she called out.

"Bridge! It's Courtney! Are you in here?" Courtney stepped fearlessly inside the house and walked slowly to the sitting area. The TV was running, as well as the radio on some mindless rock music. Bridgette nevered listened to rock but Troy did. Speaking of the idiot, where was he?

Courtney walked slowly down the hallway. She saw books, shoes, surfing gear, and a bunch of other stuff sprawled out on the floor.

"Courtney?" came a faint voice.

"Bridgette, is that you?" Courtney made her way to the kitchen and saw in horror that Bridgette was laying on the floor with a bloody head. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and her face was swollen on one side. She had an open wound on her forehead and was holding it with a dish rag.

Courtney rushed to her side and saw her friends state. "Bridgette what happened?!" she demanded.

Bridgette's lip was purple and blue, "Troy" she breath out. "Beat me up" she started to tear up a little but her right eye was swollen shut.

Courtney whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. She gave the description of her friend and where she lived.

"Help is coming Bridgette just hold on".

Then Bridgette faded out into a faint sleep.

* * *

Courtney sat on her couch drinking red wine while Bridgette filed out a police report. After the hospitol visit a couple of days back, Bridgette came to live with her for a few days until her locks were changed. Troy had been beating on her for months now and she never told.

"You could have told me Bridgette" Courtney said for the upteenth time.

"I didn't know how!" Bridgette protested.

Courtney took another sip, "How about, Courtney, my worthless loser of a boyfriend has been beating the shit out of me. Can you help?"

Bridgette scoffed, "I was scared of him. Anyways, he's long gone. With my Jeep" she added sadly. Courtney typed up her cases, "Bridgette, when did this all begin?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. It took her a while to answer but she finally gave in. "About two months ago. The first time he was drunk and I was trying to get him to stop yelling. But then he hit me and it happened over and over again".

"So why didn't you just leave him?"

"Because he always apologized right?" came a third voice. Lisa Hawkings was standing at the door way of Courtney's living room with three coffees. "How did you get in?" Courtney asked taking the coffee. Lisa laughed and handed the other one to Bridgette before taking a seat. "I used the spare key underneath the turtle in the front yard. You're so predictable Courtney".

Lisa looked over at Bridgette. "Let me guess, he hits you and then says 'Im sorry and I'll never do it again' right?"

Bridgette looked down at the coffee, "Yes" she said quietly. "How do you know?"

Lisa waved it off, "I've heard it a million times and a million times he does it again". Lisa leaned over and patted Bridgette's legs, "Honey, it's time to get rid of the excuses and start whooping that ass". That was Lisa for you. Lisa was a couples therapist and always came in with relationship advice and blind dates for Courtey.

"Hey Court" she called in a sing song voice. "I got a little surprise for you".

Courtney rolled her eyes and shut down her laptop. "No Lisa I don't want none of your little reject men from you counseling sessions".

Lisa groaned, "Court come on! This one is a doctor and he is really hot!"

Courtney got up and went into the kitchen. "I said no". Lisa and Bridgette followed her with Lisa still giving the facts. "He's a surgen and comes with no extra baggage, except for a crazy red head exgirlfriend". Courtney went through her fridge for something to heat up but saw with distaste that nothing would suit her properly.

"I think that she's not into guys" Bridgette said playfully, winking at Lisa. "Maybe she swings the other way".

Courtney scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Lisa giggled, "She does love Lady Gaga and everyone knows about her".

"I like her music!" Courtney protested but the girls were still giggling. "What are you two trying to infere about me?" Courtney was getting ever so slightly upset.

They ignored her and continued their little torement game. "Yeah, I definately thinks she's on the other team".

Courtney slammed the fridge door shut with anger. "Are you two actually challenging my sexuality?!"

"Uh...yeah" Bridgette giggled.

"You haven't had a man since...."Lisa's voice trailed off into a silence. Courtney was fuming mad, "Get out" she said in a low voice. "Come on Courtney, you know I didn't mean it" Lisa tried to reason with her but she knew it would be impossible.

"Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled again this time even Cupcake scurried under the couch. "Both of you!" she said looking towards Bridgette's way. "I don't have anywhere to go until they change my locks" Bridgette said. "You wouldn't seriously throw me out!".

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Courtney yelled back. "OUT!"

"Come on Bridgette" Lisa said pulling her by the arm. "This bitch is really getting out of control. And that's why he probably left you" Lisa yelled  
back before slamming the door.

Courtney was so angry that she punched the wall, leaving a fist print. She grabbed her medicine bottle from it's hidden place and took two small yellow pills before dropping down to the floor.

Closing her eyes she tried to push out the memories and think of something happy. "That crap doesn't work" she mumbled her eyes still closed.

_"I love you so much, my little corny bear" he kissed her head._

_"Just think, tomorrow we can spend the rest of our lives together" she said leaning into him._

_"I can't wait. Love you"_

_"Me too"._

Courtney woke up from her nightmare of thoughts, still on the kitchen floor. Cupcake had knocked over some milk that was left over on the counter and was joyfully licking it up. Courtney got off the floor and rubbed her head.

"Damn me" she said. The door bell rang and she groaned at the loud sound. It kept ringing and ringing until she just stormed over to get it.

"What!?" she demanded once it was open.

A smirking face with a green mohawk was standing there. "Little temper princess" Duncan said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Umm I here with the crew to work on your yard" he said.

Courtney rubbed her eyes, she forgotten all about that.

"Alright start in the back and don't work on my nerves today". They started to come into her house but her amr stopped them.

"There a problem?" Duncan asked confused.

"Yeah, go around the back!" Courtney demanded before closing the door right in his face.

She crossed through her kitchen, picking up a bottle of wine on the way.

* * *

**DW: Alright old chaps! What do you think? Makes you wonder about Courtney's past right? Well all that will be revealed sometime from now.**

I'm out like a light!

Peace and Love,

DW


	4. Chappie 4

**DW: Thank you for the love on last chapter and I can't believe the amount of people who don't like Lisa. Maybe she'll get better or worse who knows? I don't even know and I'm the writer.**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me excpet the idea**

* * *

"So how does the yard look?" Courtney asked.

Duncan and his business partner Geoff scratched thier heads at the same time. "This is the worst yard I've seen" Geoff said. Geoff was a fairly tall guy with a pink open flannel shirt on and a cowboy hat. He had took it off for a moment to rub his blonde hair. Duncan nodded in agreement, "It looks like it should be declared an envoirmental hazard".

"How did you even buy this house like this?"

Courtney poured herself another half a glass of wine and took a small sip. "It was a deal bargain. Low asking price, hideous backyard and front." She took another sip, "I never thought I had a need to celebrate but I do and this yard has to be spotless. What do you say for ten thousand?"

Duncan smirked, "Honey, with a yard that bad and big I'm going to say at least twenty thousand".

Geoff nodded in agreement, "Give or take a little". Courtney shook her head, "Look, I'm not paying to clowns like you twenty thousands for a front and backyard. What if it's not to my sastisfaction?"

They guys shrugged, "You get half of the money back" Geoff told her reluctantly.

Courtney almost choked on the drink. "Half! What the hell kind of business is that!"

"Look, that's our policy. Take it or leave it babe" Duncan held out his large calloused hand. Courtney sighed but shook on in. "So, you guys planning on starting today?" she asked, looking at the large crew of men outside. Duncan nodded, "We plan to start in the front and work to the back. Got any plans on how you want it to look?"

Courtney thought a moment, "I want something classy and elegant. Something that will make every Betty in the neighborhood jealous".

Duncan smirked, "I knew it. You look like the royal type of some crap. Princess" he added slyly. Courtney scowled at the disgusting nickname, "Princesses are made for little girls with ponytails, who dream to big and high. Not for a partner of a law firm who dreams down to a small scale. It's childish".

Geoff chuckled and Duncan grinned. "Sure, princess. Oh, sign these papers here and we can get started". He handed her several random colored forms, which being a lawyer she read over carefully. "OKay, one thing that I don't agree with in here" she said after reading. Duncan frowned, "And what's that?"

"The part where you're my boss when it should be the other way around. I'm the client and I'm the one whose paying for it".

Duncan folded his arms, "I'm the one with the crew and services. Not to mention the eye for design, I make all the deals and compromises with  
you two cents. Savvy?"

Courtney threw the papers on the counter. "Not savvy! I want to be the boss!" she sounded like a child but she didn't care. Geoff held up his hands, "How about we spilt the share and say twenty-five percent even. Deal?"

Courtney frowned but agreed to it. "I'll be in my office working. If you need anything knock on the door and I'll come down" she ushered them outside and locked her patio door.

"Wait, what if I have to pee!" Geoff called back in.

"Use the trees!" she shouted back before taking her bottle and glass upstairs to her office. Cupcake came in afterwards and jumped on the leather couch.

"Hey sleepy head" Courtney greeted her. "Where have you been?"

Cupcake yawned and layed out. Courtney continued to work until she got a phone call. "Hello?" she answered, putting it on speaker.

"Court, it's us" Bridgette's voice came over the other line. Courtney stopped typing when a surge of guilt washed over her, she picked up immdiately.

"Bridgette, I'm so sorry for kicking you out and yelling. You're always welcome to come back".

"No, it's okay they finished my locks and I can got back home now. Anyway, you don't need to say sorry. Lisa was way out of line, like way out. She had no right to bring that topic up".

Courtney rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, but it really was me because I can't take a joke." Courtney heard low talking in the back and a struggle for the phone. Soon Lisa was on the line, "Courtney, I don't know what came over me really. I know better but I acted like a complete bitch and I'm the relationship therapist. Anyway, I'm sorry. Will a double fudge ice cream cake make it all better?" she tried hopefully.

Courtney's craving for chocolate and sweets was uncanny. "You know you can't win me over everytime with sweets. No matter how fancy they are, besides I'm on a diet. Honestly" she lied. Lisa laughed, "Oh but it's not fancy. It's from Fat Queen right down the street, you know you love the chocolaty syrup and mushy cake. Am I convincing you?"

Courtney bit her pen, "Yes, but I'm still mad at you".

"What have I told you Court? Dogs get mad, people get angry". Lisa fidgeted with something, "Can we come over?"

Courtney checked the clock, it was almost four. "I've got a lot of work. Maybe tomorrow". Lisa sighed, "You always work! That's you problem Courtney you work to damn much. I mean even congress takes a day off". Courtney didn't want to hear Lisa'a workaholic speech again. "Look, come over on your own time" she grumbled unhappily.

"Good because you need to come open your door" Lisa laughed and Bridgette giggled. Courtney, puzzled, went downstairs and looked throught the peephole. Sure enough they were standing at her doorstep holding the cake in a cardboard box. She sighed and unlocked the door.

Lisa was the first in and she handed the cake to Courtney. "I made them put another scoop in and add extra syrup".

"It's death in a cardboard box" Bridgette said.

Lisa spotted the large crew of men working in the backyard. "Now I know why she wanted us gone Bridge." she said examaining them.  
"She's having a crazy sex party without us!"

"Guess she plays for the right team then" Bridgette laughed and jogged over to where Lisa was spying. Courtney gasped, "I would do no such thing in my house!" she protested and joined the other two ladies by the window.

"So this is what lower and middle class men look like" Lisa commented. "They sure are cute. I like the one with the brown hair, look at those packs" she giggled like a school girl.

"Girls" Courtney said, trying to regain their attention.

"I don't know, I think the blonde one with the cowboy hat is cute" Bridgette said.

"Girls!" Courtney called in a lower voice. "Those men are here to work not to be your eye candy. Besides what would the likes of those people have to us. A lawyer, therapist, and a vetenarian. We don't tango with those kinds of people".

"Whatever. I still think they're hot" Lisa protested getting a tighter watch.

"Some people have no class".

* * *

After the girls had their share of laughs over drinks and gossip, they went home leaving Courtney and Cupcake be themselves in her office. It was already past seven and she thought the workers must have went home already. There was no noise coming from outside or trucks in the driveway.

Courtney yawned and felt a slight headache coming on from staring at the screen. She opened her bottom left drawer and took out the small white bottle of yellow pills. She popped three in her mouth and flushed them down with a little water.

After a while the screen went into one big blur and she had to close her eyes for a moment.

Just a little nap...

_A young Courtney sat at a huge desk with moutains of books around her._

_"Must rest" she moaned and laid her head down on the desk. But a loud wack of a ruler woke her up. Her private tutor, a old woman with a long nose and a hairy mole on the side of her cheek looked grimly down at her._

_"You are not to sleep young Courtney. You are here to learn! Are you done reading chapters one to ten on the French and Indian war?"_

_Courtney nodded and secretly wiped the blood off her knuckles. The tutor checked her watch and said, "I guess we can stop for today but when tomorrow back to studying. You have to prepare for you future, young Courtney" she always said that._

_Courtney slid out of the chair and scampered out the stuffy old libarary to her room. Her sister was in there, climbing out the window again. "Courtney, John called and wants me to meet him. Cover for me, okay?" she asked._

_"Just be back soon" Courtney whispered harshly and helped her slide out._

_This was the only time she got to enjoy her childlike things. In her secret hiding spot she carefully got out some paper dolls she made with Hillary and began to play with them. She was so wrapped up in where Jenny should go with Blake that she was unaware of her father watching silently from the doorway._

_She felt his cold presence before she even looked up._

_"Are those dolls?" he asked with a sneer._

_Courtney timidly took her favorite behind her back. "Just paper ones". Her father bent down and took the one from behind her back and examained it._

_"Did you make these?" he asked._

_Courtney nodded._

_"Thery're so pretty but they look awfully plain without any color to them"._

_"You took me crayons, remember?" she said. Her father smiled a bit, "Oh yes, you don't need those childish things. Do you think lawyers have crayons and markers of the rainbow?"_

_"No" her eyes widen as her father reached down and in one swoop collected all the paper dolls._

_"Dolls are for children Courtney. People who want nothing to do but play all the time. You are eight years old, playtime is long over" he ripped the dolls in half and then into even tiny pieces before he let them fall to the ground._

_"Where is Hillary?" he asked looking around._

_"I thought she was in the parlor" Courtney lied. But her father's gleaming eyes knew she was lying._

_"Really because I was just down there and I didn't see her. Do you know where she is Courtney?"_

_Courtney didn't answer but shook her head no. Her father became angry and picked her up by her waist and hoisted her over his shoulders. She kicked and screamed as he carried her to the bathroom._

_"Where is she!?" he demanded again before submerging her whole head under water for ten seconds. Courtney gasped for air, "I don't know!" she cried._

_"Very well" he dunked her again, this time for twenty-five seconds._

_He kept the tormenting up until she sputtered. "Over at John's house!" there was blood running down her nose. Her father grinned and stood up adjusting his jacket before leaving._

_Later that night_

Underneath her covers Courtney saw her sister come back in through the door and staggered over to the bed before collaspes over it.

Her nose and knees stained with blood

Courtney awoke with a jolt from someone touching her shoulder.

"Duncan!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

Duncan held up his tool belt, "Forgot this here. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you".

"You didn't." she fixed her hair out of her eyes and took two more pills. Duncan noticed the pill bottle and grabbed it from her,

"Axiodine" he said reading the bottle, "Isn't this banned from Canada?" he asked. Courtney grabbed it back and threw it in her drawer before closing it back.

"You can leave know Duncan. Thank you for your hard work today. Good night".

Duncan glanced at her suspicously but his cell phone went off. "Hey, Gwen, I'm on my way" he ended the call and took one more look at Courtney who returned back to her work.

"You know you should really leave those pills alone" he said before walking out.

Courtney sighed and knew he was right but none the less, she took two more.

* * *

**DW: Am I good or am I good!? Give me some major propers for this guys.**

Oh and if you want to vote on Death Note the whole web address is on one of the later chapters of Death Note. You have to register before you can vote.

It only takes a second and it would mean so much to me!

Peace and Love,

DW


	5. Chappie 5

**DW: Hey kiddies! As you can see that I changed my pen name to Writing is A Poison.**

**Death Note has been updated and let me tell you, best chappie yet! So, check that out peeps.**

**Oh and Death Note is currently number 1 in that poll rating thing I told you guys about in the Death Note story.**

**Disclamer: nothing but the idea**

**

* * *

**

**"**This is a shut and close case" Courtney told Bently on her way to the copier. "The man was found in the girls bedroom with no clothing". Her black heels clicked on the hard floor as she made her way to the copier. Bently followed her like a lost puppy, pretending to be engrossed in her conversation.

"That's a winner" he said, for the fifth time. Courtney secretly rolled her eyes as she placed the document on the glass surface. She closed the top and pushed a few buttons and waited quietly while it spit out papers. Bently straightened his plaid tie and leaned agaisnt the wall next to the copier. "So what did you do Saturday?" he asked, trying not to come off strong but failing miserably.

Courtney sighed, it was going to be one of those moment again. "I hung out with a few friends while some people worked on my yard".

"Oh. Well you know you could have been having a faboulous time with me" Bently hinted. He flashed her a dashing smile. Courtney blushed, "Bently, you know that I don't mix business with pleasure. It's too messy". She collected her finished papers and her original. She was about to walk out and go hide in her office but Bently blocked the door.

"Come on Court" he whined. "You never go out!"

Courtney couldn't believe this grown man was whining like a pentulant child. "I like to keep to myself. I go out on rare occasions with my girlfriends". Bently made an 'o' shape with his mouth and said, "You a lesbian?" he asked. Courtney sighed in exsassperation, "Why does everyone think I'm into women just because I don't go out!".

Bently saw his opportunity. He smiled broadly, "Okay then, prove it. Saturday, you go out with me to dinner. Just dinner". Courtney thought this over, "Just dinner?" she asked. Bently nodded, "Just dinner. And no talk about work either". Now that sounded like a night for her! "No work related talk?" Courtney asked in disbelief. "At all?"

"None".

Courtney considered the offer. "Alright then. It's a date".

Bently sighed in relief. "Great. I will pick you up at seven and we will dine down at that fancy resturant they just built over on 9th street. I heard from my sister, it's fantastic. I hope you like Italian".

He moved from the way of the exit and Courtney walked by. She grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to hers. Testing her sexuality she said, "No. You will meet me at the Italian resturant over on 9th street. Make sure your house is clean that night, you never know" she let go and left with Bently's mouth open.

Courtney went into her large office space and closed the door. "What the hell was that?!" she question herself.

Her phone rang just as she sat down in her big leather chair. "Yes, Karen?" she asked her private secretary.

"Your sister's school is on line one. Mr. Palemore is on line two and you have a package here from Tina".

Courtney sighed, "Okay, thanks." she clicked off the line with Karen and clicked to line one. "Hello, Mrs. White, what can I do for you?" Courtney prepare herself by taking out the white bottle of pills and took two with water. Mrs. White's stiff voice came booming over the reciever. "Courtney, I am so relieved that I was able to reach you. Everytime I call, your secrectary tells me your busy.".

"Yes, I have been for a while."

"And I have been busy dealing with you sisters".

Courtney groaned, "What did they do?"

"A number of things. Cheating on tests, skipping class, disrupting the instructor, starting a food fight, and the most recent activity has been a art room fight ending with both of them in a rainbow of colors". Courtney swirled around in her chair and checked her appointments for that day. "I'm clear for the rest of the day and I guess I coud venture up there to talk in person".

Mrs. White cleared her voice. "Yes, that would be in your best interest.".

"Can I talk to one of them?" Courtney clenched a pencil in her hand and she heard it crack little by little. Mrs. White passed the phone over to one of the twins. She could hear them struggled over who should talk and Courtney had to let out a chuckle.

"Courtney?" Crystal asked timidly. "Are you coming up here?"

Courtney rubbed her head, "Yes, I'm coming up there and you both are in trouble. Tell Diamond that I will have both you butts for trophies on my mantle". They were whispering back and forth on the on other line before Crsytal returned the phone. "She said bring it". Courtney scoffed, "Don't worry I will you little pains!" she slammed the phone down.

It was past three and it was a hour and half drive to Stoneybrooks Boarding school for girls. She collected her cases for the next day and stuffed them in her brief case before walked out the office. "Hold me calls until tomorrow" Courtney told Karen without stopping. She walked into the elevato and rode it all the way down to the garage.

Her car beeped as she turned the alarmed off and hopped in.

Turning her Lady Gaga music up she rode out of the parking lot and sped down the street towards the nearest freeway.

* * *

Courtney finally made her way into the posh town where her sister's Boarding school was. The school was large and glum looking. It was tall with towers at the top that held gargoyles that gaurded the school from visitors and boys. She pulled up to the iron gates and pushed the intercom button.

"Can I help you?" a dispatched voice asked.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. White" Courney said in a loud voice. The gates creeked open and she drove ahead to the parking lots. Girls were walking around in their plaid black and red skirts with thier polo style shirts and matching ties. Courtney noticed that some of them were trying to take a glimpse at the boys outside their school in the yard over.

She walked past them and into the school. The halls were filled with girls going everywhere and talking about anything. Some were at their lockers and Courtney noticed Justin Beiber's picture and Taylor Lautner. She smiled to herself, these girls never met any real boys.

The main office was right by the door and she marched in, ready to put on her professonal face and atitude. The grey head receptionist was typing away at her computer when Courtney walked in. Her glasses were to the edge of her nose and she had to repeatidly push them back up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to talk with Mrs. White" Courtney said in her business tone. The grey headed woman pointed to the door behind her. "She's been waiting for you. Go on in dear". Courtney did and was appauled at the sight. Her sisters were covered in every color of paint imaginable. They had it in their long brown hair and all over their clothes and skin.

The identical twins looked up automactically when they saw Courtney enter and immediately looked down when they saw her raging eyes. Mrs. White was writing something on a notebook and was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear Courtney come in until she cleared her throat loudly.

"Ms. Courtney!" she aknowledged. She ushered with a pale hand for her to sit down next to the empty chair next to Diamond. "As you can see, the girls are in a complete mess of colors. They were having a fight over the type of yellow to use on Crystal's lion that she painted in the jungle theme". Mrs. White bent down under her desk and pulled out the painting.

It was also decorated with many color splats. "I'm so sorry for their behavior Mrs. White. I'll handle this when we get home".

Diamond looked up hopeful, "You're taking us this weekend?" she asked. Courtney nodded slowly, "It is the second weekend".

Mrs. White nodded in agreement. "Girls, would you be so kind as to step outside while I talk to you sister?" The twins got up and walked out quickly, closing the door behind them.

"Courtney, I know that you're trying your best to raise your sisters but your failing. I don't like reporting the social worker every month about the girls behavior or when they come home from your house. Maybe it's best that you give up this fight and let your parents take over custody".

Courtney glared at the woman. "Are you doubting my parental skills?" she asked coldly. "I know how to take care of my sisters. The important thing here is that they are healthy, active, smart, and above all happy. Why do you think I sent them here?"

's face was grave. "You are doing the best you can but really Courtney, are they really happy?"

That stung Courtney's heart. She knew that sometimes the twin got depressed and old memories come back to haunt them in their dreams. She was trying her best to keep them happy and to prove to everyone that she could raise two teens agaisnt the odds. Which were very low in her favor.

"I'll talk with them this weekend. Thank you for the time" Courtney stood up to leave.

"Good luck, dear" Mrs. White called.

**In the car ride home**

"And another thing, where do you get off talking back to the teacher?!" Courtney yelled to the back seat. This question had been directed to Crystal, "I just corrected her. She said that the Berlin wall was to put up to separate Germany when it really wasn't. She was giving out the wrong information".

Diamond snorted, "Like anyone really cares".

"Dia, you should care because you have been failing test on purpose, cutting class, bullying other girls, and getting caught sneaking over to the boys side of the school" Courtney glared at her from the rearview mirror. Diamond blew her pink and purple bangs out of her eyes and crossed her arms. "What's the point? I mean we're just going to take over the family business anyway".

"No, we're not" Courtney said. "That business is none of our business." she sighed and looked at the dreary faces of her little sisters. "Guys, I am doing the best I can but you need to cut me a little slack, okay? Try in school and make good grades, that's all I ask. Can you do that?"

"I guess" Diamond grumbled.

"Yes" Crystal responded.

Courtney smiled, "Okay, then how about tonight is a movie and junk food fest? Any movie you guys like!"

That seemed to cheer the girls up a lot as Courtney drove into a convient store and they picked up a massive amount of junk food and soda.  
That night, they ordered movies and did some singing and dancing together. Before all three passed out on the floor.

* * *

"We can stay here by ourselves!" Diamond whined.

Courtney shook her head as she applied some makeup to her face. "I don't want you burning down my house of throwing a crazy party".

The twins sat on her bed as they watched their sister getting dressed for her date tonight with Bently. "Where are you going to find a baby-sister this late?" Crystal asked, fingering the red dress.

"Bridgette is coming over and maybe Lisa later on."

"So, you'll be back in the morning huh?" Diamond asked, observing her sisters outfit and how pretty she looked.

Courtney held back chuckles, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm mean this guy is obviously hot, because you're wearing a silky red dress that shows just enough cleavage that says 'I'm a flirt'. And your appyling makeup, mostly to your eyes and cheeks that says, 'I'm open for new things'". Diamond sounded like an expert on body language, but none the less it made the other two girls laugh.

"Why do you know this?" Crystal asked.

"TV, duh?"

The doorbell rang and Diamond ran to answer it. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice carrying upstairs.

"I'm Duncan, who are you?"

Diamond placed her hands on her hips. "No one you need to know" she said with sass. Courtney heard the little feud going on and she slipped the dress on and heels before coming down the steps.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Duncan eyes widen when he saw Courtney's dress and how she looked in it. "Right now, I'm staring a great pair of legs and body". Courtney smacked his arm, "There are children here!" she proclaimed.

"I'm twelve!" Diamond protested.

"Go back upstairs!" she commanded her younger sister. Diamond ran up the steps mumbling to herself.

"Didn't know you had kids" Duncan said studying Courtney. Courtney rolled her eyes, "They're not mine, idiot! She's my sister". Really, just how old did Duncan think Courtney was?

"Oh" Duncan said, blowing off the matter. "Anyways, I forgot some of my tools here so if I could just go get them, I'm gone".

"Why are you always leaving tools behind?" Courtney asked, suspiciously. This had been the third time this week.

Duncan smirked, "I don't know maybe I just like seeing you at night when all of her business attire isn't on and you're just you" his teal eyes danced playfully. Courtney was somewhat flatter but still upset. "Well, if you like to look at me that much, take a picture. It'll last longer". Of course she was just kidding but Duncan whipped out his camera phone and took a quick snap.

"I would keep this but my girlfriend would get really mad at me for having another hot chick's picture in my phone" Duncan erased the photo and put his phone back in his pocket. "Can I get my tools?"

Courtney guided him in with a swift of her hand. Duncan whistled at the large spacious home she had. "Damn, lawyer girl is loaded!"

"You better not steal anything from me!" she warned. "Not only would I sue but I'll kick your criminal ass too".

Duncan chuckled and walked to the kitchen in order to get to the patio door. His tools were right by the door and he tucked them under his arms.

"So what are you all dolled up for?" he asked, taking another look at her body.

Courtney folded her arms, "If you must know, I have a date".

"Who's the lucky bastard?" he asked, noticing that Courtney's arm folding made her boobs bigger.

"A co-woker" she answerd, curtly.

"Well have fun, but I can see now that you'll be back before midnight" Duncan said knowingly.

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes, "How do you know?"

"I just do".

"Yeah, well you're wrong" but even her voice sounded doubtful. Luckily, for her the kitchen phone rang. It was Bridgette, telling Courtney that she couldn't baby-sit tonight.

"Sorry, but my mom just had an operation and she needs my help. Lisa hates kids, so don't even ask her".

"Bridgette, I'm about to leave now!" Courtney leaned agaisnt the counted and rested a hand on her forehead.

"Well....I'm sorry Court. They're old enough to stay by themselves for a while. Right?"

"Wrong. You don't the little monsters" she glanced over at Duncan who was going through her refridgerator.

"I think I have a replacement" Courtney said and hanged up.

Duncan took out a water bottle and took a sip. "I'm don't do kids" he mumbled, not even looking up.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you and I don't have anyone else who can take of them!" she moved closer to Duncan and put a hand on his chest. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?"

Her onyx eyes seemed to bore into his and Duncan sighed in defeat. "Okay, but on one condition. You don't go home with this guy".

"Deal!"

"Where are the little monsters?" he asked, walking back to the foyer.

Courtney grabbed her coat from the hall closet and yelled upstairs for her sisters to come down.

"The one with the purple streaks is Diamond. Watch out for her" Courtney warned. "Crystal is the one with braces, she'll be okay but don't leave her alone". Duncan nodded as the twins came into view.

"I'm gone guys!" she called as walked out the door.

The girls stared down at Duncan and he stared back at them nervously. "So...what do you girls want to do?" Duncan asked.

The twins glanced at each other and then with bright smiles said,

"Makeovers!"

* * *

Courtney walked up her driveway around eleven. Duncan was right, her date went horribly wrong.

"If I ever find the bastard that invented heels, I'll kill him" she mumbled, walking to the door. She put her key in and took off her heels immediately stepping in.

The lights were out and Courtney turned the lamps on.

She heard nothing, "Duncan?" she called out.

"Girls?"

Still no answer.

"Anyone?"

Courtney walked into the kitchen and saw the light on in the den. Carefully, she crept down the steps. The TV was on and a whole bunch of games and makeup things were all over the floor.

"What happened?" she asked herself. And she saw.

Asleep, on the brown couch was Duncan and the girls. All three had red lipstick on and crazy color eyeshadow and Courtney even saw that Duncan's nails were painted. He also had ribbons and clips in his green mohawk and clip on earrings. Even though he had enough peircings already.

Courtney smiled to herself and went to the closet and pulled out a large blanket. She thought it be alright if Duncan slept here for a while until the morning.

Wrapping the large blanket around them she tiptoed back up the steps to her own bed.

* * *

**DW: OKay this was a lot of fluff. Maybe next chapter there will be some DC action...maybe.**

I dont know yet. But in any event, keep voting on Death Note.

The web address is on the chapter titled Life in Death Note.

Review and I'll holla at you peeps later!

Peace and Love,

DW


	6. Chappie 6

**DW: Peeps, you know I love you guys but I starting to think the love isn't returned...I mean only four freakin' reviews last chappie!**

**I thought we had a mutal understanding *tears up* I mean, you know how this game works. I write and supply the chapter and all you do is read and give feed back.**

**If this doesn't get better, I want a divorce!**

**Disclamer: nothing but ideas baby!**

**

* * *

**

Duncan woke up to the smell of warm pancakes and syrup. He got and looked around the room, this wasn't his house. Duncan threw off a thick red and black comfromtor off his body. He rubbed his head, trying to remeber what he did last night...

"Oh yeah...baby-sitting those crazy chicks" he mumbled. He was sure that Gwen was in a heat of rage and anger. Duncan walked up the steps into kitchen were the three ladies were busy making breakfast.

"You don't use that much cheese!" Crsytal cried to her twin sister and snatched the bag away. Little shards of cheese fell to the floor. Courtney was stiring up a batch of pancake mix and flipping them at the same time. "Girls, knock it off" she warned.

"Duncan! You're up!" Diamond exclaimed and ran to bump fists with him. Diamond and Duncan had seemed to really hit it off together last night. He really understood the things she said and what she did.

"Dia!" Duncan bumped their fists together. He ran a hand through his mohawk, suddenly feeling uncomfrontable. Gwen had never cooked for him on account she didn't know how to cook. Courtney glanced over at him, "Why are you just standing there like a dummy?" she asked. "Either, go upstairs and wash your filthy body or you don't eat".

Duncan looked towards the twins for explanantion. Crystal shrugged, "House rules. If you're not clean your stomach doesn't get any food".

"Yeah, but thing is I got to get home to my girlfriend" Duncan protested. "She's probably throwing a bitch fit right now".

Diamond pouted, "Come on stay! We never have anyone exciting over and besides if your girlfriend is already having a fit, let her have another one". Duncan considered this and all the food made him extra hungry, he checked his phone.

"10 text messages. 23 phone calls, and 23 voice mails" Duncan read off, "She's pissed already I guess I can stay for a while".

"Good" Courtney smiled, "Now, go take a shower or something before coming back down here!" she yelled at him. Duncan put both his hands up and backed out the kitchen, "Yes ma'am". He stuck his head back in the doorway and watched Courtney standing there stiring the mixture.

"You wanna accompany me in the tub?" he asked, suggestivly.

Courtney's face turned red and her sister were anticipating her answer. "Ew, no I don't you dirty pig!" she threw a spoon full of pancake batter at him which he easily ducked.

"Missed me darling!" he teased.

"I know I didn't, go take a look in thr mirror to see how pretty you are" Courtney said in a mocking tone. Duncan ran upstairs to the bathroom and almost screamed when he saw his face. There was red lipstick on his lips, blue eyeshadow on his eyes and a assorment of clips and barretts. He grumbled to hisself while he striped off his clothes and started the hot shower.

Hopping in he relaxed as the warm water came down all over his body. There was a knock at the door and Courtney's voice came over,

"I'm leaving some clothes on the guest room bed for you Duncan" she called.

"Thanks, babe. Still lots of room for you darling!" he offered again. Courtney secretly opened the door and flushed the toilet, she quickly ran out but giggled to herself at his high pitched scream.

After Duncan came out the shower he found the guest room with the clothes laid out for him. Even boxers. "Now, why does a girl have guy stuff?" he wondered to himself.

"They're my brothers" a voice said at the door. It made Duncan jump and turn around to the person who spoke. Courtney was standing there with some men toiletries in her hands. She blushed slightly from seeing the dripping wet Duncan in all his glory. He must work out a lot to have such a toned chest and abs. Not to mention amazing biceps that flexed everytime he moved them.

Duncan smirked, "I appreciated your obvious admiration for my well toned body but please, don't stare" he put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I get camera shy" he said in a playful tone. Courtney threw the case of deorderant at his head before slamming the door closed.

"Why did I get all flustered" she wondered to herself.

"Because I'm so hot!" Duncan called back from the opposite side of the door.

Courtney kicked the door once before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

The group had just been walking among the small city all day. The twins getting some freedom and time to admire boys as they went by, while Duncan and Courtney got to know each other a little bit better...

"So..." Courtney tried to start a conversation as she walked next to Duncan. Duncan raised an eyebrow, "So?" He looked on ahead to see that the twins were still in sight distance. They tried to walk down the small sidewalk with a switch in their walk. The whole scene to Duncan was pretty funny.

"How long have you been in business?" Courtney asked, tucking a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear.

Duncan shrugged, "About three years. My Dad used to own the place as a part time thing. How long have you've been a partner?"

"One year" she answered promptly. "I worked my butt through lawschool and became what they call a shark."

Duncan laughed, "I believe that! So, you love the hunt for blood?"

"Yes. I find it to be highly favorable amongst the lawyers at my firm. In fact, they order all their steaks and stuff rare".

They continued walking in silence for a moment, both keeping a close eye on the girls up ahead.

_"Duncan seems to be keeping a close watch on the twins" Courtney noted to herself._

_"It usually takes me five mintues to figure out a person but this guy is a book I can't read...yet"._

Diamond came running back to Courtney and Duncan. "Can we get some ice-cream?" she asked, suddenly out of breath. Crystal came up behind her and wrinkled her nose. "I can't eat ice-cream!"

Diamond flicked her hair at her, "So?"

Crystal crossed her arms, "So, we should compromise and get something that won't actually freeze my teeth anf make my braces cold". Diamond shrugged and said, "No one cares about your stupid braces, metal mouth". Crystal looked hurt and turned away from her twin. Courtney noticed and flicked Diamond's arm, "Not nice." she declared.

Duncan put a hand on Crystal's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I'll buy you a big churro later, okay?" Duncan had learned last night that Crystal loved churros and all their cinnamon and sugar. Crystal cheered up immediately and shook her head. "That will be fine".

Courtney was surprised, she could never get those two to stop fighting without having to threaten someone. Diamond tapped her foot impatiently, "Can we go get in line? All the good kind is going to be gone!" Courtney dug around in her purse and handed her a five dollar bill. "Get a medium and no larger" she warned. Diamond rolled her eyes but ran back to get in line with Crystal running after her.

Courtney and Duncan sat down on a nearby wooden bench. "How did you do that?" she asked immediately. Duncan looked at her with questioning eyes, "Do what?"

"Make them stop fighting!" she said in a obvious state of tone. Duncan turned away from her gaze and said, "I just know kids, that's all". Sensing that he wouldn't go on the topic any further, Courtney left it alone.

"What did you guys do last night?" she asked instead. Just a little curious as to how they ended up with makeup all over their faces.

Duncan smirked to himself, remembering. "Well, it started out like this..."

_**Flashback!!!!**_

Duncan looked up at the two identical girls. "So...what do you wanna do?" he asked. The two looked at each other and took off running, full speed in different directions. Duncan was taken back by this first offense but decided to chase after them. He bounded up the steps, two at a time and saw a streak of brown hair fly by.

The bathroom room door was locked and he beat on with his fists. "Someone's in here!" a sing-song voice came over. Okay, so one girl was in the bathroom and the other must be hiding too. Duncan walked down the hallway until he noticed the door slightly ajar. He tiptoed quietly to the door and swung it open, only to get kicked in the face by somebody.

Duncan's hands immediately flew to his nose and he could feel the blood coming out. "You little..." he started. Diamond giggled and ran past him only to hide in another room. The door to the bathroom opened and Crystal stuck her head out. Once Duncan was assured his nose was in tact he made his way over to the bathroom door.

Crystal stared at him with her large brown eyes. "I need to call Courtney" she stated.

"I don't know the number and I don't think she'd like being disturbed on her date" Duncan said, still holding his nose a bit. Crystal shifted uncomfrontably in her stance. "Well, I need to talk to someone".

"Do you not see me here?"

Crystal shook her head. "I can't tell you."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Come girly, what is it?"

Crystal shook her head, refusing. Duncan grumbled, "Just tell me!" he pried.

Crystal still refused and she could tell Duncan was getting impatient. "Tell me!" he yelled at her. He hated not knowing stuff.

"I got my period". The words sunk into Duncan's brain and he now knew why she wanted Courtney. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "How?" he asked. Crystal rolled her eyes, "I don't know how! Can you just get me someone that can help!"

Duncan's leg was twitching now from past girlfriend's who got their periods on dates with him. "Diamond!" he called.

"What!?" was he exassperated answer.

"Come here and help me!"

Diamond came running up the steps and saw the two standing akwardly in front of each other. "What?" she asked again.

"I got my period" Crystal annouced again, making Duncan tense away from her.

Diamond raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I don't know how!" Crystal cried. "Can yall stop asking how and just go get me something, please?"

Diamond put her hand on her hips, "I'm sure Courtney has a pad somewhere in that closet. Just get one and put it on!"

Duncan's hands flew to his head and he groaned. "I can't do this whole period talk! Let me make a call to someone" he said, taking out his cellphone. He dialed Gwen's number and she picked up angrily at him.

"Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm babysitting for the chick I'm working for. It was a last mintue thing but right now I have a situation."

Gwen sighed and decided to kill him later. "What is it?"

"One of the girls got her thingy and she doesn't know what to do". Gwen knew what he meant when he said thingy.

"Give the phone to...uh...what's her name?" she asked.

"Crystal".

"Right. Give her the phone and tell her to go in the bathroom and shut the door". Duncan handed the phone to Crystal who took it carefully. She listened for a moment and then went back into the bathroom and closed the door. After it locked behind her the two outsiders looked at each other uneasy.

Diamond sighed, "All the good stuff happens to her" she whined, "Good grades, does everything perfect. , pretty hair, and now she has her period before me!" Diamond folded her arms and sat down on the top step. Duncan understood where she was coming from and sat down next to her.

"Sucks complete ass, right?" He wrapped a comfronting arm around her. "But, look on the bright side. You probably have more fun doing the things you do." Diamond perked up at this, "You're right! Thanks, dude" the bathroom room door opened and Crystal walked akwardly out.

"Hey pad butt!" Diamond taunted, she laughed to herself.

Crystal glared, "You see, that proves I'm the older one" she handed Duncan his phone back, which he stuck in his front pocket. She then proceeded to sit on the steps next to Diamond and place her hand under her chin. "What now?" she asked, dully.

Diamond's ears perked up a bit and she turned evily to her sister. "You what we haven't played in a while?"

Crystal grinned and they both turned to look at Duncan. He stared back, uncaring. "What?"

"You know blue eyeshadow would really bring out your eyes" Crystal began to inspect his face. Diamond looked at his body and asked,

"What dress size do you wear?"

**Present**

Courtney was doubled over in laughter. Duncan looked down at her without a hint of laughter across his face. "They then dressed me up and we put on a fashion show." Courtney laughed harder, "You should have taken a picture". Duncan grimaced, "We did".

Courtney wiped tears from her eyes, "I haven't laughed that hard since...I can't remember". Duncan didn't find this shocking. Courtney was very professional with her work and was too obsessed with her job to notice the fun things in life. "Maybe you should hang around me more often" he offered.

Courtney shook her head, "I barely know you! Besides, I don't like mixing business with any pleasure" she immediately regretted the words, knowing Duncan would draw them out of proportion. He smirked and wrapped his arm around Courtney and whispered in her ear. "I swear to you princess, our business will not interfere with our pleasure".

Courtney grunted and pulled away, "Not that we would have any."

Duncan snorted, "Yeah, probably not. So how was your date last night. You were home before midnight".

Courtney sneered, "Never again" she declared. "I have never been with a person more dull and overly confident of themselves in my life. I don't even remember what happened. I had such a headache, I took something for it and went to sleep". Duncan observed her when she said. 'took something for it'. "What did you take, like advil or something?" he asked, slightly hoping she would say yes.

"No, just some pain reliever pills".

Duncan's eyes narrowed, "The ones in the white bottle that are blue colored?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, forgetting the night.

Duncan shook his head, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you stop taking those things because they're illegal in Canada". Courtney despite Duncan's disatisfaction, laughed. "What's truly illegal in Canada?" she said. "Don't worry they're are fine and I'm a big girl, okay. I know the right amount to take and not to over dose".

"I'm telling you Courtney, leave that crap alone."

Courtney stood up indignately, "Why do you care so much?" she wanted to know. Duncan stood up to and he was only a few inched taller. "Because, I've seen first hand what those kinds of drugs can do to a person. Soon, you'll start craving them, even when you don't need them and next is taking one or two every hour. Courtney, these things will make you sick!".

Courtney's brow was furrowed and the corners of her mouth turned down. "What do you know? I am fine! and I'm not addicting to those pills!" she growled. She poked his broad chest, "I'm not hooked".

Duncan sniffed, "Yet".

Courtney gasped and smacked Duncan across the face. "You don't know me!" she yelled at him before walking briskly ahead and taking the twins by the arm. "But, I didn't get my ice-cream!" Diamond whined. "You can get some later!" Courtney told her before carrying them back home. Leaving Duncan standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I hope you choke on them!" he yelled to her before turning around and heading back home.

* * *

That night the same reoccuring nightmares cloudy Duncan's mind as he slept.

_"Wanna hit man?" the hippie asked him, passing the blunt. Duncan took it and sucked in a puff before letting it out. The hippie laughed, "That's the way to get zoned out man."_

_The small door opened and his sister Zoey came in from the rain. "Hey, guys!" she said and sat down next to her brother. She had a white plastic bag in her hands and poured the contents out on the floor. They were bottles of cough syrup medicine and pescription pills._

_"What's all the cough syrup for?" Duncan asked._

_Zoey unscrewed a cap and took a long sip of the stuff before sighing. "I heard this was another great way to get high,man" she answered closing her eyes. "Those pills in the white bottle make you so high they can put you out" she picked up the bottle and dumped about six blue pills into her dirty palm._

_Duncan watched her as she swallowed the pills and took a long sip of cough syrup to wash them down. Zoey then proceeded to lay back and hum to herself._

_"I think it's working, man" she said._

_Duncan picked up the bottle and read the back. "Zoey, it's one thing to get high on weed but this stuff is dangerous." Zoey groaned and felt that protective brother feeling coming on. "Relax, Duncan" she said. "It's all chill"._

_Zoey tried taking the bottle back but Duncan held it in back of him. "No more" he said._

_Zoey tried to reach for them again but when Duncan wouldn't let her have them she punched his chest. "Give it back!" she shouted and hit her brother again. Duncan just held them up higher, "Why should I?" he asked._

_She lunged for them but fell on her face. "Because I need them!" she whined and tried again. When Duncan wasn't giving into her she punched one last time and screamed, "I hate you! Duncan, I hate you freakin' guts! You bastard! Just give me the damn pills! I need them!" she had that wild look in her eyes, which terrified Duncan._

_He stood up and walked toward the door. He turned back and threw the bottle at his sister and it hit her in the head. Zoey scrambled to get them and opened them immediately._

_"You're a junkie, Zoey" Duncan told her. "Nothing but a worthless fuckin' junkie!" he slammed the door and went out in the ran._

_It was the first of many that his sister told him she hated him._

Duncan woke up all of a sudden, hot and sweaty. He ran a hand through his messy mohawk and looked down at the sleeping Gwen. He sighed and went to the bathroom to pee and then to the kitchen for some water. Before returning to bed, he looked at his sister's picture he kept on his dresser.

"Duncan?" Gwen called sleepily.

"I'm coming, babe" he told her and slid back in bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his chest.

Fear of losing her eluded his mind.

_

* * *

_

**DW: That's it peeps! And thank you to shadowcatbrat that helped with the idea for the chapter.**

**Review please! Make me happy!**

**Review. Weiver(review backwards)!**

**Peace and love,**

**DW**


	7. Chappie 7

**DW: I love you all so very much!**

**Welcome to At Your Service!**

**If you're new please read and review**

**If you're a returning reader please begin to read and then review.**

**I'm sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed. Connecting you to story time!**

**Disclamer: i'm paranoid! uh, i hate you...nothing but the idea and the oc's**

**Death Note was updated Friday! Go check it out!**

* * *

**"**Ms. Foxworth can you please tell me what the defendent did to you the night of October 17th?" Courtney asked. She was presenting her rape case to the grand jury and the judge. She knew she had this one in a bag and left for the garbage.

Jenny Foxworth squirmed uneasily in her seat at the witness stand. She brushed her long blond hair out of her pretty green eyes. "That night, I was going shopping at the plaza in Ontario and I was with my friends" she began. Courtney paced patiently in front of her. "Go on Jenny" she pressed lightly.

Jenny looked down. "We were shopping for costumes for the senior's big Halloween party."

Courtney stopped pacing and thought in would help Jenny if she just stood in front of her and gave her a helpful smile. "What happened in the dress shop?" she asked carefully. Jenny sighed, "We were trying on costumes and the manager told me that he had more prettier ones in the back".

"Can you point out the manager?"

Jenny pointed at the defense table. The bald headed man with a dirty coat and tie and swifty eyes was the manager she had pointed out. "Whe I was changing into my costumes my friends said they had to go to the front of the store to look at the make up and stuff. While I was in the dressing room, Pete the manager came in and I screamed for him to get out".

Jenny was near tears as she spoke. "He slapped me and then told me to shut up. He ripped the costume off me and then-n. He raped me!" she sobed out. Pete pounded the table and stood up. "She's lying!" she proclaimed. "She wanted it!"

The jugde banged his gable for order. "Mr. Levy controll your client!" he demaded.

"Yeah right!" Jenny yelled back. "Like I wanted a sleeze like you on me!"

The judge yet again banged his gable. "Not another word." he said sternly. "Let's all take a ten mintue recess". Courtney walked back to the table and gathered up her folders and things. Jenny stepped off the stand and ran to her parents arms. "Courtney, I think you're doing a amazing job" Mrs. Foxworty told her.

Courtney typed away on her Blackberry. "Just doing my job" she answed and gave the family a smile before walking out to the main lobby. She was supposed to be meeting up with Bridgette and Lisa at her house for girl's night Friday. But, as always she would be late. Dailing, Lisa'a number she sat down on the wooden bench next to the waterfountain.

"Hello Ms. Harrison's office" her secretary picked up.

"Hi, Lena. Listen connect me to Lisa, please" Courtney went over her notes from the previous testimony.

"Connecting" Lena said and put her through Lisa's own line.

"Hey, Court" Lisa said.

"I have to tell you something" she started.

"You're going to be late, I know" she said. "So am I. I've got a couple here who just won't compromise" she sounded stressed. "Tell me why did I decide to be a divorce attorny". Courtney laughed, "Because you like to get in the middle of drama". Lisa laughed and sighed, "Thanks for reminding me. I'll see you tonight at your house. Bye".

Courtney hung up and wrote some notes down for her knew arguments. "Why hello there, sexy" a voice called. Courtney groaned and looked up at Perry. He was leaning agaisnt the wall with a crooked smile on his smug face. "I love you outfit, honey" he said.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you Perry?" she grumbled. Perry didn't catch her atitude and kept up his cocky atitude. "Listen, I just want to apologize for the other night" he said in genuine concern. "Things didn't go exactly as planned".

Courtney collected her things and stood up. "It's all right Perry. It won't happen again" she started to head back to the courtroom but Perry grabbed her arm. "I thought we could try again...tonight" he said with hopeful eyes. Courtney smiled and removed his hand from her person and then patted his shoulder.

"Perry, I'm sure that with the right girl who can actually find your conversations sitmulating, is waiting for you. Fortunately, I'm not it" Courtney walked away with Perry's mouth hanging open.

Courtney pulled out her hand sanitizer and squirted a quarter size into her hands. "Pervert" she mumbled before stepping back into the chaos.

* * *

"Bridgette, stop staring at the blonde guy" Lisa threw a strawberry at her head. Bridgette came back to reality and popped the berry into her mouth. "He is so cute" she gushed like a teenage girl.

"Come on Bridgette what are you sixteen?" Lisa said. "Be a woman an go over there and say 'hi". Bridgette was sitting on the chair near the window of the kitchen. She was staring a a cute blonde guy outside with a cowbow hat on and a open pink flaner shirt.

Bridgette sighed, "I would but I don't want to be in another relationship right now".

Lisa laughed, "Bridge, you don't have to be in a relationship to get some. Where is it written that a girl can't get some and then be done with the man?" Courtney was stiring the stew on the stove, listening to bits and pieces of the conversation but at this she stopped.

"There's a word for women like that" she informed her friend.

Lisa poured another glass of Monet. "Smart".

"Hoe" Courtney shot back. Lisa giggled, "Whatever, I mean I do it all the time".

"And look where it's gotten you" Bridgette laughed. The men were back outside working in Courtney's front and backyard. She had noticed Duncan a few times, giving orders and shouting. But what really made her blush was that fact that he was so demanding. She was the type like that.

Their came a tap on the glass door. Bridgette had returned to slicing fruit with a very sharp knife and she gasped when she saw who it was at the door. "Oh crap!" she cried when she sliced her finger a bit. It was the blonde man standing there in a tint of sweat. Lisa ran to open the door and greeted the guy.

"Hello there" she said smiling. Bridgette let out a sharp cry as the cut began to sting from the citrus in some of the fruit. The guy wiped his brow with his hand and offered that same hand to Lisa, who was disgusted.

"I'm Geoff" he announced. He glanced towards Bridgette almost near tears in the corner. "Aw, man, did I do that?" he asked. "With the whole knocking loudly thing?" Lisa placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you kind of did. What do you want, Geoff?" she asked, becoming fustrated.

Geoff ignored her and squeezed past to get to Bridgette. He took her hand slowly, "It's okay" he reassured her. "I've bled like lots of times and I'm a expert in fixing up wounds". He grabbed a nearby tissue and placed it gently on her hand. Bridgette shrunk away when he touched it gently.

Courtney noticed the twinlkle in their eyes and she cleared her throat. "Geoff, why don't you take Bridgette to the bathroom and get her bandaged" she said. Geoff was still looking at her, "Sounds great!" he pulled her up slowly and led her out the kitchen. Once gone Lisa reached over the island and hit Courtney.

"Bitch!" she cried, rubbing her back. "What was that for!"

"Are you really letting Bridgette hook up with some low budget guy?" Lisa asked. Lisa was all into dating men with high paychecks who held professional jobs.

Courtney shrugged and took the wooden spoon out of the pot. "If Bridgette likes him them yes! And you are really getting on my nerves!" she growled. Courtney dug in her pocket and threw her car keys at her. "Go to the store and pick up somethings" she told her. Lisa looked confused, "What things?" she asked, heading to the front door.

"Anything!" Courtney called to her friend. "Just get the hell out" she mumbled, satified with the sound of the door slamming. She jumped at the feeling of a pair of hands on her waist. She wung around quickly and tried to hit her attacker.

Duncan smirked and caught her hand in mid swing. "Hello, boss lady" he greeted. Courtney smacked his hands down from her person and glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked, sternly. Duncan, still smirking said, "I was just seeing how you were on this lovely day".

"The sun is about to go down, idiot".

Duncan shrugged, "I just really wanted to see you. You know after you smacked me and yelled at me. You know if I had feelings, all of that would have hurt" he placed a hand over his heart.

Courtney pushed past him and started to wipe up Bridgette's blood. "You had it coming!" she protested.

"You know you look really good when you're cooking" he told her. Courtney scoffed, "Yeah, that's not weird to say". Duncan walked up behind her and put his mouth close to her ear. "But, you do" he whispered and smirked when Courtney shivered incoherently.

"I should go check on Bridgette" Courtney tried to move but Duncan's hands caught her.

"Just where are you going while we're having such a nice conversation".

**In the Bathroom....**

"Ow that hurts!" Bridgette squirmed in Geoff's grasp.

"I know but we got to clean it out!" he protested. Geoff took another strong hold of her wrist and ran her hand under the cool water. After he washed it with cool water he dabbed it lightly to dry the water before he applied medicine.

"Your so careful" Bridgette observed. She was sitting on the bathroom tub as Geoff knealed on the floor in front of her. "You say you hurt yourself a lot?" she asked, "What did you mean by that?"

Geoff shrugged, "Being a landscaper all type of crap can happen to a guy. Nails his hand to the door, cut his arm open with a power saw, crush his balls with a ply board of wood". Bridgette laughed loudly and Geoff smiled. "I like your laugh" he commented. Bridgette blushed and watched in amazment as Geoff worked on her hand.

"This may sting a little" Geoff warned. Bridgette took a deep breath before giving him the nod to continue. Geoff placed a finger size ointment on her hand and used a swab to spread it evenly on her hand. He then placed a piece of gauze on it and wrapped it around her hand. After he was done Geoff placed a small kiss on her wound.

"I hope that makes it better" Geoff told her softly.

Bridgette's green eyes shone. "I think it already did. Thank you" she said.

Geoff nodded and helped her up. He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly becoming nervous. "Hey, Bridgette, I'm not doing anything after I leave from here. I was thinking me and you could go find something to do".

Bridgette smiled widely, "Well, there is a carnival going on in town. I'd love to go" she implied.

"Excellent!" Geoff cheered. "Then let's go!"

**Back in the kitcen....**

"Duncan! Remove you hands from under my shirt!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan laughed, "You are way to uptight, princess" he leaned agaisnt the counter.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Just because I don't want your disgusting hands down my shirt, doesn't make me uptight!" she protested. Courtney poured another glass of red wine for her and Duncan. "So, how did you meet that brunette chick that was here earlier" Duncan asked, implying to Lisa.

"Uh, Lisa and I met back in college during lawschool. She was studying to become a divoce lawyer and I was studying to become a DA for sexualy based cases" Courtney sounded proud of herself which made Duncan chuckle to himself. "How'd you meet Geoff?"

"I met party boy at a wild party. He was all over some girl which just happen to be my current girlfriend at the time. Then comes to find out after a few drinks and more girls that we're both in the landscaping business". Courtney didn't look impressed but more disgusted.

"How'd you meet surfer girl?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sipped her wine, daintly. "Bridgette and I have always been friends since grade school. She was my only friend for a long time" Courtney whispered her eyes looked dazed for moment, as if she was remembering something. She snapped back to reality, "Do always put this much effort into getting to know your other clients?"

"Only the pretty ones" Duncan winked at her.

Courtney was about to retort but was interrupted by Geoff and Bridgette coming into her kitchen hand in hand. "Hey, D, Bridgette and I are going to that carnival in town. What to join us, dude?" Geoff asked, wrapping an arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

"Sure dude, I'll text Gwen to see if she wants to join" Duncan wipped out his phone and texted something real fast before putting it back in his pocket. Courtney started to clean up the left over dinner mess, not really wanting the join the whole couple date thing.

"Are you coming Courtney?" Bridgette asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, you guy go on and have fun" she tried to sound light-hearted but it really hurt her. "Cupcake and I have some arguments to type up for next week". Duncan groaned and grapped her wrist, tightly. "Don't be a loner, Court. You don't want to be stuck in this house with some creepy old cat and you bottle of wine".

Courtney placed her hands on her hips. "Actually, I do! I just don't like carnivals and such childish things like that" she protested.

"That's it!" Duncan swooped her up in one movement and chucked her on his back. Courtney pounded on his back with her hands. "Put me down you orge! You monster! You bastard!" she screamed. Duncan ignored all this and said, "Geoff, a little help here?"

"Right!" Geoff ran outside and collected some rope they had used and tied Courtney's hands and legs. Duncan again hoisted her on his back and carried her out to Geoff's jeep and threw her down in the backseat. "This is kidnapping and if I didn't need your help with my yard so much, I'd kill you!" she threatened.

"We should have tied her mouth, too" Geoff said and started up the car.

Bridgette was in the backseat with Courtney. "Don't worry, Court. It'll be fun!" she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, a riot" Courtney said glumly.

**Later on in the Carnival**

"Courtney, I think you had a little too much fun" Bridgette held her friends hair back as she threw up again.

Courtney giggled, "I did Bridge! You know I've never been to one of these before and I'm twenty-one years old" she said pitifully. Bridgette patted her friends back, "I know, I know. But, it really seems like you and Duncan hit it off pretty well" she hinted.

Courtney grimaced, "He's wild and crazy he just showed me a good time tonight. It was good until his gothic girlfriend showed up". It was true, Duncan had took Courtney on a funtime adventure. On the ferris wheel, tilt-ta-world, bumper cars, he even won her a little princess doll. But, later on Gwen showed up and took Duncan down the tunnel of love.

"You and Geoff seem happy together" Courtney noticed.

Bridgette beamed, "He's so fun! He makes me so happy to be around him. I think I really like him".

Courtney patted her friend's shoulder. "Just make sure he doesn't say he loves you and then propose to you and leave you standing at the alter with his child" Courtney rubbed her aching head and then realized what she just said.

Bridgette gasped, "What child!?" she demanded.

Courtney got up and went over to the sink to wash her mouth out. "What child!?" Bridgette grabbed Courtney's arm and spun her around. She looked her friend in the eye and asked again,"Did you have his child?"

Courtney was about to say it but was interrupted by another girl walking in and throwing up. The two walked out quickly and into the waiting crowd. Courtney ducked her way out of Bridgette's sight behind the hotdog vender. She looked around to see that no one was around before she broke down crying.

"What did I do?" she balled.

* * *

**DW: Well did I get you going-OMG!**

I'm telling you guys, stick around with this story because it'll keep you guessing and wanting more.

Peace out homesters!

Peace and Love monsters!,

DW


	8. Chappie 8

************

************

**DW: Great news peeps! I checked the polls on the last day of the voting and Death Note came out  
as number 1!**

It couldn't have been possible without your help and support. I thank all my readers and reviewers and even the people who read and don't review. But, it's all cool G!

************

Death Note has been updated as of April 29. So get your hind parts over there and read it.

* * *

It had been one month and two days since Courtney hired Duncan and Geoff and their team or workers. Now they were starting to come every so often during the week. Courtney watched from her office window while she typed cases and retorts for her next trial. Bridgette came over more often to see Geoff, they had really connected a week ago.

Bridgette forgot all about Courtney's little slip up at the carnival, and she was gracious for it. Now, Courtney sat with Cupcake in her lap, reading a article about child abuse. None of this stuff ever related to her childhood life because this was a different time period they were talking about. When Courtney was growing up which would have been in the late eighties early nineties, parents did this all the time.

Cupcake meowed softly into her stomach and Courtney rubbed her contently. "This is a bunch of bull isn't it?" she asked the cat. Seeming to understand her, Cupcake meowed again and then hopped down from her lap and strolled to her dish of food. Courtney threw the article aside and turned on the TV for some mindless action there.

By her own mistake it was on WE. Lisa must have left it there during one of her previous stays. The show was about wedding stuff that didn't interest Courtney one bit. About girls bitching about their dress and how no one was listening to them and how much attention should be on them. Ugh. It made Courtney want to throw up.

She flipped to a Law and Order SVU, which was her favorite right after Keep Up With the Kardashians. She was starting to get really into it, which she so often did, and almost missed the phone ring. Usually, she'd check the caller ID but she was too engrossed in the show to care.

"Hello?" she called.

No one spoke but there was muttering in the back. "Hello?" Courtney asked, a little more impatient.

"Courtney?" a voice called. It was faint and sounded far away but was very fimilar to Courtney and her life. Her heart skipped a beat when her brain picked up the soft voice. Her words were choked up in her throat.

"It's Hillary" her older sister said, as if she didn't already know. "Courtney, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine" Courtney snapped, all her vocabulary coming back. "What do want Hillary?"

Hillary sighed on the other end. "It's been like three years Courtney and you haven't called! You haven't called, wrote, with all we've been through together you can at least send a e-mail!" she sister accused.

"Well, you didn't make any attempt either to call or write!" Courtney snapped back.

"In regardless" Hillary said, throwing away the issue. "I have something to tell you".

Courtney sighed and leaned back on her white couch, preparing herself. "You found another rich guy to hook up with? Am I close?"

"Yes and no".

"Huh?"

Hillary took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm getting married!" she said excitidly. This even shocked Courtney, Hillary had floated from rich boyfriend to the next. Hillary had never done anything for herself, she relied on some guy to supply her whole life to her. That was the main reason why Courtney and Hillary haven't spoke in three years.

"Who is he and what does he do?"

"His name is Leo. He's a linebacker for the Sandiego Sabers. I met him at a party when I was with that actor guy. Courtney, I would really like you to be in my wedding". Hillary sounded sincere but Courtney could never be sure.

"Why?"

Hillary scoffed, "Why wouldn't I have my own sister in my wedding? Since Mommy and Daddy are gone, I need the rest of whats left of my family to help me" she was getting into it. "We'll go buy dresses and wedding stuff. I'll get something cute for the twins and a tux for Mitch. Do you think he'll want to come?"

Courtney massaged her temples, thinking of their little brother. "Maybe. Mitch is not the one to miss things like this." Courtney's chest was starting to

feel tight and her head was spinning a little. It was too much at once and Hillary was still talking fast on her wedding theme and plans.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled into the phone. Her head was throbbing and it felt like someone was compressing her chest together.

Hillary was silent for a second and knew her sister always got like this. "I'm sorry" she said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Go out and get some air and rest" Hillary hung up first knowing that Courtney would protest.

Courtney turned the phone off and laid back on the couch. She dug her hand around the bottom of the cushion and took out the hidden bottle of blue pills she took for headaches. She popped three into her mouth and dry swallowed them. Laying back on the pillow she closed her eyes and saw nothing but unforgettable nightmares....

____

"You're throwing away your life, Hillary!" Father proclaimed. "You need to stop mooching off of us and get a job!" he told her for the upteenth time. A sixteen year old Hillary sat on the sun porch in the hamock. She had her sun hat flopped over he face, trying to ignore her fathers constants complaints.

A twelve year old Courtney was nearby, swimming in the pool. She watched as her father snatched the sun hat off Hillary's head and threw it to the side. "Are you listening to me you ungrateful slut!" he yelled at her. Hillary stood up difiantly, "I'm no slut!" she said with hint of sadness in her voice. "How can you call your own daughter that!?" she wanted to know.

Father pointed a long finger at her and said in a voice hardly worthy of a father. "Because you are."

Hillary stood there, akwardly, hoping that tears wouldn't fall from the rims of her eyelids.

"I see you every night sneaking out with different boys here and there. I had so high hopes for you but you let me down everytime".

"If you hate me so much why don't you just say it already!?" Hillary yelled back. "I'm not smart like Coutrney, Daddy. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do! Now I'm going to go live with Trevor and spend the rest of my life with him".

Father laughed, it was a loud rough laugh that sounded hoarse. "If you leave don't ever come back. There will be no home here for you anymore".

Hillary looked down at her feet. "This never was a home" she said quietly. Father didn't say anything but he just let Hillary storm out the yard and into her silver Volvo and sped away.

Courtney ducked down under the water while her father was passing by. She hoped that he wouldn't stop but he did and pulled her up by her soaking wet brown hair. Courtney sputtered and choked out water from her mouth and nose. Father stroked her head a while before looking down at her with those peircing black eyes that showed no soul.

"I'm glad one of my children is smart enough to comprehend" he gave her one more pat before walking back into the enormous house.

Courtney dipped her head underwater and stayed there for as long as she could before coming back up for air.

She hated the touch of the demon.

Courtney awoke with a jolt from the loud music of the TV. She was breathing heavily and sweating some. She wiped her brow off and looked out of her window. It was sunny but it wouldn't last for long, due to the incoming rain their having but the weekend. Courtney glanced at the clothes she was wearing, which were nothing but some old sweats and a T-shirt.

Cupcake was resting on the couch, slightly twitching from time to time. Courtney ran a hand threw her hair and sighed, "Guess I'll go jog for a bit" she said to no one inparticular. Cupcake stirred and woke up moments later, glaring at Courtney as if to say, "You seriously leaving me?"

Courney patted the cat and slipped on her tennis shoes and plugged in her i-pod. "Mama will be back" she told the cat before jogging out the door and down the street.

As she paced herself she looked around her weird neighborhood. There was Mrs. Johnson who would secretly sneak her trash into Mr. Wongs garbage. Then Mr. Carmellows who cheated on his wife with her sister while she went to work. Courtney ran past little Ronnie's house and waved to him as he cut the grass.

Ronnie's mother didn't know that he had all types of girls running in and out of his room at night. She jogged on past Mr. Tim's house who had five kids but didn't know that they weren't his children. She shook her head as she jogged by.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas play...." she sang in her head to the lyrics of Lady Gaga.

Courtney decided to jog to a park nearby and just walk around the way and sit and watch the children play. When she got there she found that it wasn't too crowded but there were some kids on swings and slides. Taking a breather on a wooden swing she turned off her music. Courtney watched the innocence at work.

She watched them climb the slide and slide all the way down to their parents. She watched them swing back and forth with smiles on their faces and their parent in back pusing them lightly.

"You could do everything when you were a kid" a voice said.

Courtney looked up suddenly, only to have Duncan staring past her at the children. Her heart rate came back to normal as she realized it was just him. "Yes, they're all innocent" she said quietly. "Never have to care about bills and major problems. Just out and playing" she whispered. It was then that she noticed Duncan sitting next to her.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Here to catch a few looks at some children, you pervert!"

Duncan smirked, "I could say the same about you. I saw you watching them with a close eye. Maybe you're the one who is pervertish" he suggested with a sly grin.

"I-I'm not!" Courtney sputtered. "I just like to watch them play. I find it very cute to see a parent and with their child".

Duncan shrugged and dropped the matter. "Yeah, my girlfriend and I used to some here and watch the kiddies play" he said quietly, as if remembering. Courtney noticed that something flicker in his eyes as if a bad memory had somehow came back to life in his icy blue orbs. She touched his forearm lightly, "You alright?" she asked.

Duncan blinked and swallowed hard. "I'm fine, babe. Just remembering what it's like to be happy again" he mumbled.

Courtney frowned, "I bet my sadness beats your sadness any day".

Duncan grinned, "We'll see. But let's you and I talk about our sadness over dinner". He stood up and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. Courtney got up to, "We don't even know each other like that and anyway I told you I don't like to get involved with business partners".

Duncan checked his watch, "The work day would typically be over at five or six. It's seven-forty now and it's a Saturday, which means it's not a week day. Now remove the pole from your ass and join me for dinner. You need it too, you're looking a little skinner everyday" he grimaced slightly.

"Really?" she felt her small waist line. "I guess it would be better than putting a microwave meal in".

Duncan smiled, happy she agreed. "Let's roll babe!"

* * *

"This is so good!" Courtney exclaimed, taking another bite from the ribs. Duncan had taken her to his favorite grill out spot called, "Juicy House!" Courtney was very reluctant to come here just based off the name. But, Duncan convinced her that her ate here with his girlfriend, Gwen all the time.

They had the time to get to know one another better while they waited for their meal and while Courtney put down some ribs. Duncan had done this personally to get her to eat more meat. He only ordered a gigantic burger for himself but barely touched it.

"Favorite show?" he asked her, admiring the sauce sliding down her cheek.

"Law and Order SVU" she took another large bite. "Yours?"

"Jersey Shore" he smiled to himself and thought of the fist pumping bit. Courtney wrinkled up her nose, "That show is immature and does nothign but kill brain cells. I doubt if you have anymore left". Duncan shrugged and reached over and took a swab of sauce off her cheek and licked his finger.

"Tangy".

"Disgusting" Courtney retorted, wiping her mouth. "What's your favorite thing about a girl that has nothing to go about the outside?"

Duncan thought a moment and said, "Her brain I guess. I always like a woman in charge. You?"

Courtney thought a moment, "His past".

Duncan was confused, "Why?"

"Because, sometimes that can be the deepest thing of a man" she answered truthfully.

Duncan looked into her eyes for the truth and found a little hint of something in her past. He was about to comment on it when a _big Whack_! Landed on the table. They both looked up alarmed and saw their waitress, Penny.

"You two were getting awfully close" she said smiling. The two looked at each other and noticed the waitress spoke the truth, she and Duncan had been moving closer to each other as the talked. Courtney scooted back to her original postion and fingered a rib bone.

"You love birds want anything else tonight?" Penny asked.

Duncan looked over to Courtney who said nothing. "Nope, I think we're good" he slid a twenty dollar bill to her with an extra ten dollars for a tip. He knew that Penny had two babies she had to take care of and he always slid her more money than need be.

"You guys doing any singing tonight?" she asked, collecting the plates.

"Singing?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, every Saturday night they have people get up a sing a song. If you're really good, your next meal is on the house".

Duncan noticed Courtney's twinkle in her eye when she saw the stage and said, "You should go up there and sing something" he suggested. Courtney everted her attention back to him, "Are you nuts!? I haven't singed in years and anyways what song would I pick?"

Duncan grabbed her i-pod that was laying on the table and scrolled through a few song before stopping at one. He showed it to her and she blushed lightly, it was her favorite non Lady Gaga song. "Duncan, I can't do that one" she declared.

"Sure you can" he handed the device to Penny. "Hook her up my good woman".

Penny nodded and rushed over to the sound system to plug her i-pod in and turn a microphone on. Duncan was trying to pull Courtney out from the booth but she griped to the sides. "Duncan, quit!" she hissed. "You're are so childish!"

He laughed hotly, "You're griping to the table like and I'm the one whose being a child?" He finally let go of her and went to the stage instead and took the mic.

"Hey, Duncan!" someone shouted from across the room.

He pointed to them with a smile. "Guys, I have this uh....friend who won't come up here and sing" he announced. Courtney's mouth fell open and she couldn't believe he would do something like that. People murmered and some guy shouted, "Bring her up here!"

Duncan pointed to the back at their table and Penny switched on the spotlight. Now everyone could see her. Great.

"Courtney" Duncan urged.

She shook her head but looked around at all the people who were staring and encouraging her to go up.

"Fine!" she confided and stormed on stage, snatching the microphone. The song started to play in the back and at first Courtney sung lowly to it.

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed

Duncan had taken a seat back in their booth and was amazed by her singing voice. "Amazing" he whispered.

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Courtney was getting into it. The feeling of performing was coming back to her.

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

She was getting louder and more into it.

'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we say)  
No matter what we say  
(We're the song that's outta tune)  
(Full of beautiful mistakes)

(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go  
(The sun will always shine)  
The sun will always, always shine!  
(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

The song softly faded out and she closed her eyes while the audience applaued and cheered. "Thanks" she said, not wanting to be up here anymore. She handed the micro phone to someone else who was eager to get up there. On her way back to the table she grabbed her i-pod while almost running into Penny.

"You were awesome!" Penny hugged her.

"Thanks" she said akwardly returning it. She hated hugs.

"Next time, any meal you want is free!" Penny left to attend another table and Courtney walked back in a daze.

She sat down on the edge, "I can't believe I did that!" she exclaimed to herself. "I haven't sung to people in years".

Duncan handed her her jacket and scooted out the booth. "You were great" he said but his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

Courtney nodded but took one more bite of ribs before walking out the door with Duncan. Once they were in the car Duncan played some hard rock music silently.

"Your mind had been everted somewhere else since we've left the resturant" Courtney noticed.

Duncan's hands tightened on the wheel. "My sister could sing like that" he said through clenched teeth.

Courtney could tell it was a touchy subject so she didn't press it any further. "How'd you learn to sing like that?" Duncan asked after a while.

Courtney shrugged, "I always could. Just something I picked up".

They arrived at her house in a matter or minutes. Courtney unbuckled her self slowly, a part of her didn't want to return to her desk and computer but stay there with Duncan.

"See you Monday" he told her.

"Yes, Monday." she stepped out and closed the truck door gently behind her. As he was about to drive off Courtney turned back to the window and said with a real smile,

"Thank you Duncan".

His eyes turned back to the road, "It was nothing. Sleep well, princess" he said before driving off back to his world and Courtney went back into hers.

* * *

**DW: I don't want the to rush into a relationship so I'm trying to take it slow and progress into getting to know each other on a more deeper level.**

Heads up! I probably won't have time to update on Death Note on Friday like I usually do. On account that I will be sitting in a car with my mom driving eight hours somewhere.

Sounds like fun?!

You're dead wrong!

So, I won't have computer access until I reach my sisters apt. But, then I'll be to tired to type and you'll get you chapie when I find the time.

Please review and I want lots of them to read when I log on this week!

Lots and Lots peeps!

Peace and Love,

DW


	9. Chappie 9

____

____

********

**DW: hey peeps! hows it going?**

********

okay so i got my first flame, ever! i actually found it funny, seeing as how it wasn't a flame at all towards my story. It was a get back flame,

it really didn't matter because it's gone now! So up yours gwenlover123!

Enough of my laughter, let's get back to the story.

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me!

* * *

Duncan put his key in the lock slowly and turned it to unlock the door. Inside the apartment, it was dark and no sounds could be heard. Duncan closed the door, slightly behind him as he removed his boots. He tip-toed across the living room area and into the kitchen, where he turned on the lights. Looking around, he smiled to himself and opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

He didn't bother reaching for a glass. But, drank out the carton, happily.

"I see you've decided to come home" a voice said from the living room.a

Duncan jumped and dropped the milk on the floor. He turned towards the living room and saw a pale hand reach out and turn on the neighboring light. Gwen was sitting there, in the tattered chair. Her arms and legs were crossed as she was now glaring, deathly at Duncan.

"You scared the crap out of me" Duncan told her as he bent down to wipe up the milk. "What are you doing up like this?" he asked her.

Gwen sighed, "I don't know, Duncan. Why don't you tell me?" she got up slowly and crossed the room to the kitchen. She leaned agaisnt the counter and watched as Duncan placed the milk back in the fridge. "I have a better question." Gwen started, "Why don't you explain to me, why you're coming in at..." she took a second to glance at the clock. "At two-thirty in the morning?"

Duncan shrugged, "I went out to get something to eat".

Gwen pursed her lips, "Were you with someone?"

Duncan didn't want to lie but he didn't want to hear Gwen raging like a pyschopath. "Yes, so what?"

Gwen scoffed, "So what is, that you have a girlfriend! Who was worried about you!" her voice was getting louder.

Duncan his self was becoming upset as well. "Who said it was a woman? And in regardless, I don't bitch to you when you're out with that cliche'".

Gwen threw her hands in the air, "For God sakes, Duncan! I work with him!" she yelled. "Yes, we did go out but I broke up with him for you".

Duncan slammed a fist on the table, "Dammit, Gwen, I never asked you too! If you wanted to stay with Trent, you could have!"

Gwen's chest was heaving up and down. "Fine. I think that we should just go to bed and stay away from each other, for a while". Gwen always did this when they got into a big fight. They would back off each other for about a week and then make up.

"Good night, Duncan" she said, quietly and walked back to their room. Duncan stood there for a moment before running a hand through his green mohawk. He walked silently to the couch and flopped down on the worn out couch. He pulled some pillows over his body and sighed. He closed his eyes and started to dose off to sleep.

________

____

_Duncan trudged down the street, looking at the nasty concrete ground of New York. He checked his cell phone for the tenth time and to no avil saw that no one had tried to reach him. Duncan wandered into a park and sat down by the large oak tree, he and his sister used to play around._

_He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He was tired._

_Tired of everything. His family, parents, brothers, his sister, drugs, one night stands, and life._

_He had been up and down the streets of New York, looking for his sister. It was cold and Duncan didn't have on a coat, he knew that he would more than likely catch a cold. But, he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was find his baby sister._

_Duncan rubbed his hands together to get a little more heat going between them. He noticed a couple of prostitutes standing near the corner, about to finish their rounds fro the night. He got up and walked over to the group of skanky women in tight halter tops and fish net stockings. The one with dark poofy hair and red tight stockings on, turned to look at him._

_She had a stack of bills in her hand from the nights work. "Sorry, pal" she called, " But, we're getting ready to go home. Find yourself another girl for the night". Duncan approached the woman and glared a the wads of bills in her manicured hands. "I didn't come here for sex" he stated, bluntly. "I came here to find somenone. Hopefully, you may know her"._

_The woman stuffed her money into her fur coat pocket. "Well, perhaps. But, what you really need to find is a coat. It's cold out here,man!"_

_Duncan ignored her statement and asked, "Do you know, Zoey? She's medium height with brown hair and blue eyes"._

_The woman thought a bit and nodded, "Yeah, I know Zoey. Good kid. You can find her on the corner of third and fourth. She'll be in a little hut like house". Duncan thanked the woman and started down the way she pointed. The crisp breeze, cut his face and he tried to bring his arms closer to his body._

_"Hey! Sugar!" the woman called back to him._

_Duncan turned around, stifly."What?"_

_"You need a warm coat?" she asked. She could see that Duncan was clearly shaking from the cold and her greatly accepted the warm leather coat the woman produced from her small house._

_"Thanks, lady" Duncan told her, slipping into the sleeves._

_"The names, Wanda. You go find your sister, now" she said with real concern. "You can return the coat whenever"._

_Duncan thanked her again and continued his venture for his sister. He walked up and down streets and passed tons of people, braving the cold. He finally came to the hut Wanda had mentioned. Not bothering to knock, he walked right on in and gasped at the sight._

_His sister was laying on a dirty mattress in dirty, tattered clothes. Her hair was all over the place and her face was bruised on one side. A man towered over her, smiling in disgust as she tried to get him to sleep with her._

_"Don't be afraid" she crooned, "I am good for it"._

_"Zoey!" Duncan called._

_She looked up startled and then chuckled. "D-Duncan! My big brother! W-what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to take you home" Duncan's voice was cracked._

_The man eyed Duncan, "Who are you?"_

_Duncan's eyes clouded and as he glared at the man. "Her brother, ass wipe. You leave my sister alone". He approached his sister and grabbed her arm tightly. "Come on, Zoe. We're leaving" he tugged lightly at her arms._

_Zoey screamed and thrashed around, causing Duncan to let go of her arm. "Zoey, what's wrong with?"_

_The man came up behind her and wrapped his arm lightly around her shoulder. Zoey leaned into him voluntarily. "She doesn't want to go no where with you, brother Duncan" the man sneered. "So, why don't you just walk back out and pretend this never happened?"_

_Duncan held his ground, "I'm not leaving without my sister"._

_The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag that contained a white powder. Zoey's wild eyes, immediately went to the bag and she reached out for it. The dealer pulled it back and teased her with it. "Hey, babe, tell me. Do you want to go with your brother, or?" he dangled the bag out in front of her._

_"Do you want to stay with me?"_

_In Zoey's mind it was a simple question with a simple answer. "I want to stay with you" she said, grinning. The dealer smilied grimly and watched with amusement as Duncan looked defeated. Zoey grabbed the bag in her hand and started to sauntered off to a corner._

_"Zoey what about your kids?" Duncan called after her._

_"Tell them I love them" Zoey called back and disappeared into another room._

_Duncan glared at the dealer and grabbed his collar. "If you hurt my sister" he growled, "I swear, I will hunt you down and burn you like the piece of shit you are" he threatned. The guy only grinned and said cooly, "As long as your sister wants some of my stuff, I'll keep it coming to her". Duncan got disgusted and threw the man down._

_He walked out in a brisk manner. Not even noticing the coldness anymore._

_If Zoey wanted this to control her life,_

_Then so be it_

* * *

.

DW: it's short but it'll get better in time. I've been so busy peeps, you don't even wanna know.

Death Note was updated like a week ago and personally I didnt like it but whatever...

Peace and hair grease!


	10. Chappie 10

DW: I'm back once again, peeps!

Okay, Death Note was updated on May 20 which was like Thursday or something. So go check that out and review!

Disclamer: I don't diddle squat!

* * *

"Why is it just you today?" Courtney asked from her doorway. She was talking to Duncan who had showed up at her house, by himself. She had a ton of work to do and couldn't be bothered with the likes of him. Duncan scratched the back of his head, "I gave the guys a day off and Geoff is with your friend Bridgette, down by the beach".

Courtney scrunched her nose, "She's on a date with him?" she said, sounding appauled.

Duncan caught the tone of her voice and body language. "Yeah, Geoff's a real good guy" he said, defending his friend. Courtney put her hands up in defense, "Hey, I believe you, it's just that Bridgette just got out of a bad relationship with someone and now she's off with another guy", Courtney looked fustrated with the whole thing.

Duncan smirked, "Wish it was you?" he asked her, teasingly.

Courtney scoffed, "Yeah right, as if. I'm a high paid district attorney, I don't need some guy to take care of me" she declared. Duncan's eyes shone with pride for how independent she was. "Yes, but you still need someone to satisfy those burning needs. And I don't think a vibrator can take care of that as well as a real man could".

Courtney rolled her eyes and started to close the door but, she didn't know Duncan's hand was resting on the door frame. She went to close it and caught his fingers in the door. Duncan yelped in pain from the hard contact with the large door and the amount of force Courtney put into it.

"Dammit!" he cursed and griped his right wrist.

Courtney gasped and ran out to help him. " Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she cried. He backed away from her and threw out a more curse words. He was backing up so much that he ran into the newly planted bushes by her driveway. Courtney was also coming towards him and when he fell over the bushes, she fell as well and landed right on top of him.

"You know, if my hand wasn't hurting like hell," Duncan started to say, "Then this would be pretty hot".

Courtney had her legs in between his and her cheek was touching his warm one. From up close, he looked even hotter to her. She knew her face was beginning to turn red and she guided her eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones. Duncan still held his hand close to his chest so as Courtney wouldn't bump into it.

"Hey! You two get a room!" Mrs. Johnson called from across her lawn.

Duncan looked at the old woman in confusion. "Who the hell is she?" he asked.

Courtney sighed, "My nosey neighbor. Come on before she calls the cops". Courtney rolled off of Duncan, still blushing. Duncan picked himself up, careful not to hit his hand. Courtney could see that his hand was turning black and blue.

"We need to get some ice on that" she said, nodding towards his hand.

Duncan glanced down at his hand, "I'm okay. This stuff happens all the time". But, Courtney shook her head in authority, "I was a CIT. I know how to repair a damaged hand. Come on inside". Duncan followed Courtney inside her warm house.

He looked around at all the paintings and free standing scupltures she had. Courtney's feet had padded into her kitchen and Duncan loomed behind her, checking out her pictures of family, friends, and cat. Duncan picked up a certain picture that caught his eye.

It was a young Courtney standing by herself in a pink dress. She had on a medium size gold crown and was smiling brightly. Under the picture was a caption that read, 'Princess for a day'. Duncan scoffed and replaced the picture. Now that he thought about it, she was a princess. Nice little nickname for her too.

"Come on, Duncan!" Courtney called impatiently.

"Coming, mother!" he yelled back in a playfully tone. Duncan walked into the kitchen, reminding himself to look at her pictures later. When he came into the kitchen Courtney had him a small ice pack, wrapped in cloth. Duncan leaned agaisnt the island as Courtney applied the ice pack gently to his throbbing hand.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, not wanting to look up and see how close his face was to hers.

Duncan was used to pain that it didn't hurt anymore. "No, it's real cold though".

"Move it around a little, while I'll go get you a bandage". Courtney left the room aburtly and Duncan heard her feet bounding up the steps. He thought this would be the perfect time to go back and look at her pictures. He snuck quietly out the kitchen and back into the foyer. He started down the line and looked at each one carefully.

The first one was of her cat, Cupcake. He was laid out on her bed and her mouth was wide open. Duncan smiled, the cat was really cute in a way. The next picture was of her and Bridgette and Lisa, out on a lounge somewhere. Courtney had on a birthday tiara and looked like she really didn't want to be there.

The next one was in a beaded black frame. Her twin sisters were lying back to back with each other and smiling up at the camera. They had on the same outift and each the same hairstyle. It was pretty hard to identify which one was which.

Duncan chuckled to himself, remembering the night he babysat the girls. The frame next to that one, showed a guy holding up the peace sign and smiling broadly. He had shaggy dark hair, wide brown eyes, and a rugged look to his face. However it was, Courtney must have really loved him because all the picture were hearts and kisses.

A sideways picture showed a girl with long brown hair. She was very pretty with her bright brown eyes and perfect smile on her plump lips. She was dressed in a skimpy outfit and was lying down on a table. Duncan would have snuck that picture out so he could look at over and over again.

"That's my sister, Hillary" a voice spoke up from behind him.

Duncan jumped and spun around to meet Courtney's face, as she was standing next to him. Duncan stared back at the picture, "She's very pretty" he commented nicely. Courtney scoffed, "Please, I know what you're thinking. My sister is hot right?" she asked him, a smile pressing her lips.

Duncan shrugged, "Yeah, she is kinda of sexy, I guess".

To his surprise, Courtney laughed, "That was the only safe picture I could find of my sister. She took that for her new fiance'. Courtney pointed to the other three pictures Duncan had been staring at.

"That one was from my birthday. Bridgette and Lisa took me out against my deepest wishes. I need to stay home and work on a case, but, they dragged me out" Courtney sighed, remembering.

Duncan picked up the one with the smiling guy in it. "This your ex-boyfriend or something?" he asked, with maybe just a hint of jealousy.

Courtney's nose wrinkled up, "No! That's my younger brother, Mitch!"

Duncan sat the fram back down sheepishly. "Sorry". He looked down the other row of pictures and noticed something very strange. Courtney held out the white bandage wrap paper. "Give me your hand" she directed. Duncan stuck his bruised hand out to her and Courtney gently began to wrap the bandage around his hand.

"Hey, I didn't see any pictures of your parents" Duncan tried to make it seem like he just slipped it in. Courtney was looking down the whole time while she was wrapping his hand. Her eyes flickered up at his for just a brief moment, but, quickly casted back down. He noticed her brow furrowed a bit and she was speaking through her teeth.

"My parents are gone" she said coldly.

"Sorry" Duncan said, with real sincerity. Courtney finished tying the ends and ran a hand through her hair. "No they're not dead" she told him. "They're just gone". This puzzled Duncan, how could someone's parents be gone but, they weren't dead. She was hiding something from him and he felt that it was none of his business to ask.

Courtney gave him a grave smile, "Well, that's all better. Is there something I could get you for smashing your hand?"

Duncan didn't want to leave and go back to his empty apartment. "Did you have something planned for today?" Courtney thought a while before answering, "I was going to go see my brother today" she said meekly. "But, I don't think you would want to come".

Duncan shrugged, "Got nothing else better to do".

Courtney nodded and fidgeted a bit. Why was she so nervous around Duncan now? "I'm just going to go change clothes, and we can leave. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen" she said before brushing past him and running up her staircase. Duncan watched her disappear before heading into the kitchen for something to eat.

He opened her fridge and looked around for something. Spotting the orange juice, he grabbed that and instead of getting a glass, drank straight from the carton. The phone rang a moment later, and the loud noise made Duncan jump and spill some of the juice on his shirt.

"Damn" he cursed and reached for the counter phone.

"Hello?" he called, wiping the juice from his shirt.

"Courtney! It's about time you picked up the damn phone!" a voice said.

"This isn't Courtney" Duncan retorted.

The girl seemed puzzled, "Oh, do I have the wrong number?" she asked.

"No, it's the right one" Duncan was starting to enjoy his self by messing with the girl.

"Then put my sister on the phone!" the girl was becoming agitated.

Duncan looked around the corner, "She's upstairs getting dressed. She's putting on something sexy for me" he grinned with his enjoyment.

The girl on the phone gasped, "Who are you and what are you doing to my sister!" she demanded.

Duncan's grin got wider as he walked back to the pictures and picked up the one with the girl. "Oh, you're princesses sexier sister. Love your picture by the way. I just might have to come and kick your fiance' ass and steal you away myself".

"You pervert!" the girl yelled. "Put my sister on the phone!"

Duncan started up the steps to the second floor. "Sorry but we're about to be real busy in a moment" he commented slyly. Duncan heard Lady Gaga playing from one of the rooms and he walked towards the music.

"Oh my Gosh!" her sister exclaimed, "Is that Lady Gaga's disco stick playing?"

Duncan reached the door and placed a hand on the handle. "Yup, and now she's wants to take a ride on my disco stick" he said, jokingly.

The girl screamed, "There will be no riding on anyone's disco stick! I'm coming over!"

Duncan turned the handle, "Too late" he swung the door open and his eyes bugged out in his sockets. Courtney was standing near her closet with nothing but a black sleek bra on and matching boy cut panties. Her boobs her pressed tight together in the bra and Duncan traced the outline of her butt with his eyes.

"What's going on!" her sister screamed through the phone. Unfortunately, Courtney heard and dropped the shirt she was about to put on. Her eyes bugged out when she Duncan standing there with his mouth and eyes open, drooling.

""What the hell!" Courtney cried. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I was just giving you the phone!" Duncan yelled back, not taking his eyes off her body.

Courtney used the shirt to cover up her self. She ran across the room and pushed Duncan towards the wall. "Rough sex, princess?" Duncan asked smirking. "Shut up you!" she hissed and picked up the phone. Hillary was still ranting and raving.

"Hill!Hillary, I'm fine!" Courtney yelled back.

"No you're not I'm coming over there!" her sister cried and hung up the phone. Courtney quietly turned the phone off and then slowly turned around to Duncan. She approached him and smacked his full in the face. "How dare you enter my room while I'm undressing! You pervert! I could have you arrested for this!" she yelled.

Duncan held his hands up, "Don't do that! I already got a record! I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be in such dirty clothes" he smirked and popped the strap of her bra. Courtney gasped and hit him again, "Get out!" she screamed again and shoved him out the door. Locking it tightly behind her she slid down to the closet, her chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry, princess" Duncan called through the door. "But, for what it's worth, you got a hotter body than your sister!"

Courtney's face was red and flustered, "Creep!" she replied back.

Duncan smiled and walked back down to the foyer.

* * *

After the little incident this morning, the two rode in silence. Courtney had put in her Lady Gags CD and was humming the lyrics to herself. Duncan's head was about to explode from all the Gaga!

He reached foward and turned it off. Courtney snapped her eyes off the road for a minute and glared at him. "Don't touch my radio!" she said, turning it back on. Duncan groaned, "Why do you like her so much?" he asked.

Courtney smiled, "I love her because she's weird and doesn't give a damn about what people think. She's a big gay rights supported and plus, all her songs are about things that happened in her life."

"She's so weird" Duncan said, distastefully.

"What's wrong with that?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing I guess. But, whoever hangs themselves while doing a live proformance, is crazy in my books".

Duncan noticed Courtney's hands tightened up on the steeing wheel. "I like how she expresses herself."

They didn't talk again until Courtney pulled into a parking lot and Duncan read the sign from the entrance. "Back on Your Feet; Rehabilitation center?" he asked, looking at Courtney. "I thought you said we're going to be seeing your brother?" he asked her.

Courtney took the key out of the car and opened her door to step out. "We are going to see my brother" she said grimly.

Duncan got out too and walked by her side as she walked through the sliding doors. "Is your brother a patient here?" he asked.

"Yes!" Courtney hissed under her breath. "Now stop asking questions!" Courtney walked up to the receptions desk and gave the old lady a smile.

"Hi Greta!" Courtney greeted the woman.

The old lady smiled fondly, "Hello Courtney, nice to see you again. You haven't been here in a while".

Courtney sighed and signed into the guestbook. "I know, I've been very busy. Is my brother in a session right now?" she asked.

Greta checked something first and shook her gray curls. "No, he should be back in his room. You can go and see him". She handed Courtney two passes, noticing Duncan in the back and opened the doors for them. "Nice seeing you!" she called again.

Courtney handed one pass to Duncan, as they walked down the long hallway to the elevator. "What's you brother here for?" Duncan asked, once they were in the elevator. Courtney pushed level three and sighed before answering, "Recovery from crystal meth" she answered her jaw tightened.

When the doors opened they stepped out and walked down the hall to the last room. 107.

Courtney knocked on the door and yelled, "Mitch! It's Courtney!"

There was some bumping around but no one came to the door. Courtney frowned and knocked again, "Mitch? Are you okay?" Courtney went from knocking to pounding on the door. "Mitch I can hear you! Open the door!"

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe he has some hot chick with him".

Courtney glared at him and dug in her pocket for the key. "Women are on the other side of the building" she used the key to open the door. Barging in she said, "Mitch! Why didn't you open the door!"

Courtney gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Duncan heard her scream and ran to see what happened.

Mitch was lying on the floor, passed out. With a belt lying next to him and a needle in his arm.

* * *

**DW: Oh, DW why do leave us with these cliff hangers, you ask?**

Because, it's fun! And makes you want more right?

Last days of school are next week and then I'm out for the summer. Yeah! Hopefully that means that authors can update faster from being on break. Unless, like me, they have a job or summer camp.

Bye -Bye my dears!

Please review on this story guys! I'm begging you!

Review for the children!

pLeAsE!

This story is going to be so good but you have to review!


	11. Chappie 11

********

**DW: Sup peeps!**

New business- Death Note was updated as of Thursday of this week. May 27

I'm finally on summer break!

Disclamer: nothing but the ideas!

* * *

Courtney ran to her brothers side and was shaking him furiosly. "Mitch! Wake up you bastard!" she shook him harder. Mitch was moving his lips slightly and Courtney leaned in to try and here. "Mitch, what are you saying?"

"G-got you!" Mitch opened his eyes immediately and Courtney screamed. Mitch laughed and fell over on his in tears, "Oh my God! Courtney, I can't believe you fell for that!" he laughed even harder. Courtney placed a hand over her chest and waited for her heart to go back to beating as normal. Once it did, she punched her brother in the arm.

"I hate you!" she yelled and pushed him.

Mitch continued to laugh and he rolled over, until he hit Duncan's feet. Mitch looked up with tears coming down his face. He was met by a questioning glance from Duncan. "Whose this scary dude with the awesome hair?" Mitch picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

Courtney had taken a seat on Mitch's small futon. "That's Duncan".

Mitch stuck out his hand and Duncan slapped it respectfully. "Hey man, it's always nice to meet my big sister's boyfriends."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Mitch laughed at both of their appauled expression. "Yeah like two people of the opposite sex just can sit walk the streets together and have nothing going on between them. Get real Court, it's 2010" Mitch plopped down on the futon next to Courtney and gave her a small hug. "But, I still appreciate you coming to see me with your non-boyfriend friend".

His gaze landed on Duncan. "You want a beer?"

Duncan took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Ugh, sure. What kind?"

Mitch got up and walked into the adjoining kitchen and opened the fridge. "Bud Light" he took two out and threw one across the room to Duncan, who caught it flawlessly. He took out a bottle of water for his sister. "Thank you" Courtney said polietly, taking the water.

Duncan opened his and sat the cap aside, "So, Mitch, you get any action in here?"

"Duncan! That is not a proper way to start a conversation!" Courtnet scowled at him. Mitch laughed, "You two should really go out. Chill Courtney, this is guy conversation. Unlike women, we start off by asking how our sex life is and not 'Oh, I started my period today'!" Courtney gagged and stood up, "I'll leave so you can have your man talk!" she said and started towards the door.

She turned back around to them, "Oh and the first thing we do is not talk about our periods!" then she left, shutting the door loudly. Duncan stared back after her in amazement, "How are you related to her?"

Mitch laughed, "She's an alien."

They were both quiet for a moment before Duncan asked, "How did you wind up here, man. You seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't be into this kind of stuff". Mitch nodded and took another sip of beer before answering. "I know. I used to think that all the time. But, shit happens and I got caught up in it".

Mitch seemed very relaxed about the conversation. "How?" Duncan asked, seeming to relate more to the topic.

"My Dad kicked me out our house when I was seventeen. I was a rebel child mostly. I went partying like every night, hooked up with chicks, got drunk. My Dad had such high hopes for me, he wanted me to be a doctor of a lawyer like he was."

"So what happened?"

"I wanted to go to school and become a high school teacher of science. When he heard that, he got mad as hell and kicked me out. I ended up staying at my girlfriend's house but then we broke up and I was homeless. I did things I'm not to proud of and Courtney and Hillary would usually find me on the street or in a bar. The second time they found me, they put me in rehab. I wasn't ready to go and I wound up running out".

"Then, I met this girl. She was a meth head and she got me hooked on to. I robbed people and stores, just to score for a night. I accidentally burnt down my parents boat house. I was hooked and I couldn't stop." Mitch seemed like he wasn't staring a Duncan anymore but at the past.

"I was such a loser." He murmered. "One night, it was raining and I was just walking the streets. I was high and stumbled out into the street. A car was speeding down and it hit me. The woman got out and dialed 911, she waited until I was okay before she followed me to the hospitol. That lady stayed with me, until I got better. She even called Courtney and Hillary for me. On that day, was the only day I cried when my sisters and Lucy took me to this rehab. And I stayed".

He looked up to meet Duncan's gaze. "That's it, dude. The woman who saved me, Lucy, were dating. She visits every weekend. She and Courtney really get along together. I'm telling you dude, find that one special girl and your set for life". Mitch sounded like he'd been through it all, he probably had.

Mitch leaned back and ran a hand through his wave dark locks. "So, how did you meet my sister? No offense but, you don't look like the type of person that Courtney would talk too".

Duncan chuckled, "My team and I work on her yard".

"Landscaper. Nice job, good pay and I bet an even better lay" Mitch smiled. The door opened and Courtney walked back in the room with her I-phone in hand, talking to someone.

"No Perkins, I want your report on the rape murder on my desk by tonight!" she hung up the phone angrily and flopped down on the sunken in futon. Mitch patted her back, supportingly, "You tell 'em tiger!" he cheered. Courtney looked up at her brother and gave him a small smile. Duncan watched and felt a sharp pain in his chest, in his heart, of absence.

He used to hold his sister like that.

He used to joke around with her and hold her tightly when she cried. Telling her that the loser who dumped her was a idiot. Making her feel like her big brother would always be there for her. His thoughts snapped back to reality from the sound of a loud thack!

Mitch held out a piece of paper and Courtney took it in her hands, carefully. Her eyes became wider and her face was becoming redder by the second. "Courtney" Mitch soothed, "Try not to get upset, it's just business". Mitch turned back to Duncan, "Duncan, do you mind stepping out for a moment. I need to talk to Courtney alone,please".

Duncan stood up and excused his self from the room. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to a small wooden bench and sat down. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. There were five missed calls from Gwen and seven text messages from her. He sighed and read through them. They were mostly about killing him if he didn't call her back right now!

Duncan dialed Gwen's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Gwen sounded extremely upset.

"Hey babe, what's the deal with all the phone calls?"

"I don't know _babe, _why aren't you picking up when I call?"

Duncan pinched his nose, "I was busy" he said plainly.

He heard Gwen scoff, "That's right Duncan, you're always busy aren't you! Why don't you try coming home for once?" she yelled.

"I would if you would quit your bitchy attitude everytime I come home!" Duncan lowered his voice because some of the nurses were staring.

Gwen sighed, "Duncan, I don't want to fight anymore. Please, can you just come home and we can watch a horror flick or something?"

"Now that sounds like the Gwen I know. Give me like two hours and we can spend the whole night together".

"Love you, babe" Gwen said.

"Me too".

Duncan hung up and looked down the hall to the information center. He stared down a little further and noticed a girl, leaning over the counter, signing in. She had long, dark, curly, hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a tank top that showed just enough cleavage to make guys like Duncan drool. Her legs were long a toned to a perfect tan. She was hot!

The girl thanked the lady and started walking towards Duncan. He sat up straight and put on his best bad boy look. The girl smiled when she came his way. "Hey, sexy" Duncan purred as she walked by him. The girl giggled and stopped, "I've never seen you before" she said with a slight accent.

Duncan got up and walked over to her. "I'm here with someone, visiting someone else. That's a lovely accent by the way, what is it?"

"French" she replied, a smile touching her lips.

Duncan held his hand out, "I'm Duncan" he said, "And I would love to find out about you".

The girl giggled again and shook his hand. "I'm Lucy and I have a boyfriend" she smiled widely.

Duncan's mouth dropped open, "You're Mitch's girl?" he asked, very surprised.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I-I just met him today actually. He's with his sister right now" Duncan stammered.

Lucy looked towards Mitch's door and back to him. "Courtney is with him?" she said, kind of like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, why do you say it like that?" Duncan wanted to know.

Lucy bit her lip, "It's just that, Courtney and Mitch got into a huge argument about three months ago. Courtney hasn't visited him since then. I'm surprised that she came today. I hope everything is all right" she looked towards the door again.

"What did they fight about?" Duncan pressed.

"Family stuff" Lucy answered simply. She walked over to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later, Mitch opened the door and smiled broadly as he hugged his girlfriend. "Nice to see you babe" he said and hugged her around the waist. They pecked lips a few times before Mitch wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Duncan, I see you met Lucy" he chuckled, noticing Duncan's expression.

Lucy flipped her long brown hair. "He is very nice and we really hit if off in just five mintues of standing together" Courtney came out then and noticed the two standing by the doorway. She smiled at Lucy and they hugged, briefly. "Nice to see you again, Lucy" Courtney said, almost straining a smile.

Lucy nodded, "Same to you. Hows your life?"

"Fine"

They stood there a moment more before Courtney said, "I have to go Mitch, I've got a rape murder trial to prepare for tomorrow". Mitch nodded, understandingly. He briefly let go of Lucy and hugged Courtney. "Don't kill yourself working so hard, okay?" he said into her hair. Courtney laughed dryly, "Okay".

Mitch waved to Duncan, "Very nice meeting you dude. You can stop by anytime!"

"I will man!"

"I'll be back when I can, Mitch" Courtney told her brother and headed for the elevator with Duncan right behind her.

Once they were gone, Mitch sighed,

"That girl has too much on her plate".

* * *

Courtney pulled right in front of Duncan's apartment building and left the engine running.

"Thanks for coming with me today to see my brother" she said, looking straight ahead.

Duncan shrugged, "No problem, princess" he said, using the new nickname.

Courtney's head snapped to his direction. "What did you call me?" she said, slightly appauled.

"Princess".

Courtney scoffed, "And just where did you come with that ridiculous nick name?"

Duncan smirked, "On you birthday picture. It has a nice ring to it, right?"

"No. A princess is a girl who lives in a fantasy world and wants nothing in life but to marry and handsome prince. We live in the real world and in the real world, princess aren't real or factual" she mumbled. Duncan could tell something about the name ticked in her head. He opened the car door and stepped out.

"Wait!" Courtney called.

Duncan turned around slowly, "What?"

"I can start working on your case about your sister, next week" she told him. "I didn't forget".

Duncan smiled remembering their deal. "Cool. Until next week then , princess" he turned and went into his apartment building and to Gwen.

And Courtney drove home to her empty house and back to lonely.

* * *

**DW: Okay, how was this?**

Leave a comment! and tell me what you think Courtney and her brother were discussing? How many secrets do they both have and why can't DW find someone to go see Prince of Persia with her?

My friends are lame-o's!

Ta-ta kids!

Peace and Love,

DW


	12. Chappie 12

DW- Hey peepsters! what's up with you guys!

****

Death Note was updated as of Friday and let me tell you guys that the next chapter will probably be long  
so it will take some time to write and won't be out until maybe like the week after next.

I haven't started to write it yet but I will.

I got a job this summer! so my orientation will be like all week long and I don't think I'll have time to write something.

But, that chapter is something you don't want to miss.

BTW-there will be a sneak peek of TDWT (total drama world tour) on thursday of next week.

Disclamer- nothing but the ideas and the oc's

* * *

"OKay, so your sister had three kids, correct?" Courtney asked Duncan. She was sitting on half of her patio, due to the fact that Duncan was working on the other half. He hauled some tree limbs over to a stack and threw them down. "Yeah, but Christie has a different father" Duncan spat towards the ground.

Courtney typed notes away on her laptop. "Can I ask of the kids names and ages?"

Duncan took his gloves off and stuffed them into his pockets. "Christie is the oldest, she's 13, then Danny, he's 11, and last but not least Carmen, she's eight." Courtney nodded and typed in the information, "How come Christie has a different father?"

"Zoey was raped walking home from art class one day" Duncan grimaced.

"She didn't file a report with SVU?" Courtney asked.

Duncan scratched his head, "She was so ashamed of herself, she didn't want anyone to know about except me".

"Why can't you get custody of the kids?" Courtney asked

Duncan chuckled sheepishly, "My record. I went to juvie and jail for a couple of years. I was accussed of something I didn't do".

"What?"

"Something really stupid and totally uncalled for. But that's neither here nor there. So what can you do?"

Courtney ran a hand through her medium length brown hair. "Yes, but, I am swamped with cases right now and this will take some digging". Duncan sat down next to her on the ground, "What do you do for fun?" he asked her.

Courtney snickered, "Duncan I am civilzed lady, and don't lady's don't go to partys and show their goodies".

Duncan laughed out loud, "Goodies, huh? Well darlin, I have been known to turn good girls bad" he rubbed a hand over her exposed ankle. Courtney gasped at the touch and pulled away quickly. Duncan observed her every move and took this into memory for later. "Even ladies go out some time and have fun" Duncan protested.

"You are supposed to be my landscaper and client. I've told you before, I don't mix business and pleasure" Courtney slammed down her laptop and got off the chair. She began to walk into the house with Duncan right behind her. "Come on, princess, I can take you some where really fun" Duncan smiled brightly at her.

Courtney set her laptop down on the counter and sighed, looking at the clock. "No, Duncan, I have way too much work to do".

"Just for an hour or two" Duncan used his puppy dog eyes look. "Please?"

Courtney knew she was a sucker for puppy eyes. Courtney groaned, "Just for two hours".

Duncan clapped his hands together, "Alright! Princess, by the time I'm done with your yard, that pole in your ass will be gone!" Duncan grabbed his keys from the counter and Courtney's hand and pulled her out the door. "Wait!" she protested, "I need my phone!"

"No! that's the thing, you always depend on you stupid phone. Leave it and come on" Duncan pulled her into the front seat of his jeep and ran back over to the driver's side. Putting the key in and giving Courtney one more smirk, Duncan pulled off out of her drive way and then out of the neighborhood.

"What was your favorite childhood game?" Duncan asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

Courtney rubbed her forearm and casted her eyes out the window. "I didn't really play much" she mumbled. Duncan raised an eyebrow and committed that to memory as well. "Mine was dodge ball" he said grinning, "I could take out three nerds in one throw".

Courtney shook her head but smiled all the same. "You have a pretty smile" Duncan told her.

"I should. I spent four years in braces" Courtney flashed her shiny white teeth towards him.

"Too bad you weren't born with good teeth, like I was".

"Don't flatter your self" Courtney said, taking notice of his gleaming teeth.

Duncan pulled into the local park and luckly there were only a couple of smaller children playing. They got out and started walking a bit. Courtney looked sadly on at the children at play, but quickly erased her expression when she caught Duncan watching her. "Why did you bring me here?" Courtney asked, glumly.

"To play one of my favorite games" Duncan whispered to her playfully.

"Dodge ball?"

"No. Hide and go seek!" Duncan pushed her lightly and took off running, yelling, "Tag, you it!" He ran into the forest and disappeared without a trace of his green mohawk. Courtney's competiveness one over her resistance to such childish antics. She took off sprinting in the direction Duncan had disappeared in.

Her fear of the woods, came back to her all at once. Courtney stopped in her foot steps and looked around at the swirling trees. She held her head to keep the trees she saw from spinning. Courtney squeezed her eyes tightly shut and thought back to the memory

__

.

_Courtney ran into the wood, laughing. Her pig tails flowing behind her as she was being chased by her older sister and her friend, Penny. Courtney ducked behind a fallen oak tree. Trying to hide her giggles by covering up her mouth with her hand._

"_We're going to find you!" she heard Hillary yell and her shoes were approaching faster._

_Courtney moved swiftly to the next largest tree and squated down. She heard someone approaching her hiding place and then someone reaching out and smacking her shoulder. "Got you!" Penny cheered, coming into the light. Courtney got up and wiped off her dress, "You must have cheated!" she protested. "I never get caught!"_

_Hillary came running over, panting. "Someone finally caught Courtney" she smiled at Penny and slapped her back. "Nice going". Penny shook it off and grinned at a pouting Courtney, "Sorry Court. But, you have to except defeat now and then"._

_Courtney crossed her arms. "A winner never accepts defeat" she quoted._

_Hillary rolled her eyes, "Just count, Courtney"._

_"I will find the two of you" Courtney told them with confidence as she was walking to a tree. She heard Hillary and Penny scampering off somewhere and tried to catch a peek. "Close you eyes Courtney!" Hillary yelled towards her predictive sister._

_"One...two..three..four...fi-" she gasped as someone gripped onto her shoulder. They spun her around and she was confronted by her father. His brow was scrunched together and his thin lips were set in a frown. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded._

_"We're just playing a game of hide and seek" Courtney answered meekly._

_Courtney's stomach churned as that sick grin, swept onto her father's features. "What do we know about playing?"_

_"It's a waste of time and it could be better spent with a book" Courtney recited._

_Her father nodded in approval, "I know that you can't play hide and seek by yourself. Tell me, who else is out here with you?"_

_Courtney twisted her hands around nervously, she didn't want to rat out her sister and friend. Her father bent down to her level and titled her chin up, "Courtney, I asked you a question" his grip on her shoulder became tighter. "Who else is with you?"_

_When Courtney didn't answer, her father picked her up by her dress collar and slammed her young body agaisnt a tree. "Who!" he bellowed. Courtney cried out when his grip began to cut off her blood flow from her neck._

_"Don't hurt her!" Hillary called, running out from her hiding spot with Penny on her heels._

_Their father glared at Hillary, but dropped Courtney to the ground. "I knew it was you Hillary and you little companion. What have I told you about leaving the house?" he asked her. Hillary sighed, "Never to leave the house but don't you think we need a little fresh air?"_

_Her father snickered, "Screw that. If you wanted some air, I would have bought you a oxygen tank!"_

_"You are so wicked!" Hillary cried to her father._

_She cringed when he laughed, "I hope you rot in hell!" she spat at him._

_Her father ceased his laughter and glared at her. "I vacation there" he said grimly. "I want you out of my house, tonight!" He started to walk back when Hillary yelled to him. "You can't kick me out, I'm only fourteen!" she protested._

_"Live in the pool house!" He shouted back._

_Hillary shrugged and grabbed Courtney's arm. "Come on, Court" Hillary started to walk the opposite way with Courtney when she heard her sister scream out. Their father was gripping onto Courtney's other arm, "You can't take her!" he told her fiercly. "She actually has a future in her life!"_

_"Yeah, something you picked out for her!" Hillary yelled back, tugging on Courtney's arm._

_But her father was much stronger than she was and she slipped from Courtney grasps. Courtney kicked and screamed in her fathers grasp as he dragged her on the ground. "Hillary, please take me with you!" she cried after her. Courtney pounded on her father's chest as she was carried away from her sister._

_"Please! Don't leave me here!" Courtney cried._

Hillary looked hopelessly on.

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes and were confronted with Duncan's icy blue ones. He caressed a hand over her face and cooed, "Well come back princess. I thought I lost you there for a moment" Courtney then looked around and saw that she was back in her house. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, totally dazed.

"I think you fainted" Duncan said frowning. "I came out after a few minutes and I found you lying on the ground. People thought I was carrying your dead body out" he chuckled a little.

"I just had a bad flashback, that's all" Courtney mumbled.

"Now I know to never take you in the woods again!" Duncan joked, but her stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Courtney, are you okay?" he asked her. She looked around frantically and then hopped up. "You have to go!" she instructed, pushing him a little. Duncan was confused, "Wait!why?"

Courtney pushed him to the door, "Because, I can't stand to see you face right now!"

Duncan caught onto the door handle, "Wait! Can we talk about this!" he asked.

Courtney sighed, "Duncan, there are things about me that you shouldn't know. That no one should ever have to know" she whispered.

"Princess?"

Courtney slammed the door in his face and locked it. Sliding down to the floor, she placed her head in her hands and did something she hadn't done in a while.

Courtney cried.

* * *

**DW: Sorry this took so long but I didn't have a clue what to write and then as I was writing it. I found that it didn't make sense and i justed started over.**

Hope you liked it, and speaked of SVU, I have to go because it's on now!

Ta-ta

Peace and Love

DW


	13. Chappie 13

**So this story was a must for me to re-read again and all the ideas I used to have just came back to me all at once.**

**I really like this story and I hope yall really like it too!**

**So let's get one with it!**

**Disclamer: Hey don't I know you?! NO? okay**

**PS: The beginning contains some sexual activity so, proceed with caution**

* * *

Duncan had been calling Courtney nonstop for the past week after their adventure in the park. An old memory or something had set her off and now she had canceled all their work days and wouldn't answer her phone.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of Courtney DA, please leave a message after the beep"_

_"Beep!_

_"Hey, Courtney, this is Duncan..again. Look I don't know what I did or if was something I said, but you did hire me to finish your yard, right? So let me know a date. Later"_

Duncan sighed and threw his iPhone on the couch next to him. He didn't know why he kept thinking about her. They had only knew each other for about two and half months but in that short time, Duncan felt something there. Duncan placed his hand on his forehead and contemplated going over to Courtney's unannounced. Just as he was about to grab his car keys and leave, Gwen's voice floated over his shoulder, "Hey, where are you going?"

Gwen's tone was different this time, usually she would be yelling at him and interrogating but this tone was calm. Duncan turned around to her and said, "Just to visit Geoff."

Gwen sighed heavily and said in a shaky voice, "Can we talk? I feel like things need to worked out between us." Gwen walked over and sat criss-crossed on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. Duncan put the car keys back in his pocket and plopped down next to Gwen. They both sat in silence, waiting for one to say something.

"I think there's some distant issues," Gwen began. "We haven't been spending that much time together. Either you're at work or I'm at work."

Duncan sniffed, "You mean on dates with Trent?"

Gwen looked like she was on the brink of crying but, she refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. She and Duncan never cried in front of each other. "It's true, okay!" Gwen shouted. "I've been on a few dates with Trent, but I promise you nothing happened!"

Duncan stood up angrily, "You expect me to believe that bullshit?!" he started to head towards the door but Gwen grabbed his pant leg. "Oh don't act like you're so innocent in this Duncan! I know you've been hanging out with that client of yours, Courtney, right?"

Duncan had the door half way open, but at the mention of her name, he closed it back. "Courtney is just a client, okay? There isn't anything between us, just work!"

Gwen threw her hands in the air, "You babysat for her! You came home late from a date with the other night!" The tears were streaming down her face, hot and fast. Duncan was surprised, Gwen never cried. They had been together for over a year and she never cried before. This must have been serious. As Gwen cried harder into her hands, Duncan moved closer to her and attempted to console her. He hadn't had to do this since his sister cried because she got attacked. Duncan hated to see women cry.

He guided the weak Gwen over to the couch and forced her hands from her face. "Hey, don't cry dollface," he tried to console. Gwen sobbed harder, "I just love you so much Duncan, you've always been there for me and I see you getting distant from me and I just don't know what to do!" Duncan rubbed his girlfriends back and all thoughts and feelings he thought he had for Courtney were because of he and Gwen's relationship. He was in love with Gwen.

Duncan tucked his finger under he chin and prompted her face up to his for a kiss. Duncan kissed away Gwen's tears and ran his large hands down her thin body. "Can you promise me one thing?" Gwen asked. Duncan tensed up but said 'sure'. Gwen glanced up at him and said, "If you stop seeing Courtney for anything but work related, I'll stop going out with Trent for lunch."

Gwen was in a black tank top and a pair of Duncan's shorts. Duncan agreed to Gwen's request as he kissed her cheek and her jawline. He sucked on her neck to be sure to leave a mark the next morning. Gwen ran her hand threw Duncan's hair as he caressed her small breasts. He kissed down her neck and removed the straps of her tank top. Gwen got the idea and pulled it over her head so that her black lace bra was exposed. Gwen tugged at Duncan's skull shirt he was wearing and he quickly removed it. He pushed Gwen down further on the couch, until she was on her back.

Duncan grinned down at her, "You mind taking that adorable little bra off?"

Gwen giggled and unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. Her perky white breasts were now exposed. Twirling his tongue around her nipple and using the other hand to rub the other, Gwen moaned under him. Her hand found the large lump in Duncan's pants. She tugged at his belt and finally got it off as Duncan slid her red panties off.

The couple had been together for over a year so there was no need to use a condom, especially since Gwen was on the pill. Duncan slid his member into Gwen and she immediately arched her back in pleasure. "Faster!" Gwen let out breathlessly. Duncan growled and bit down on Gwen's nipple as he sped up the pace.

The couple quickly switched positions were Gwen straddled Duncan as he sat down. "That's my girl!" Duncan said as Gwen bounced up and down on his hard member. After a couple of more moans and pants, Duncan collapsed on top of her.

"Good work"

Gwen laughed and slapped Duncan on the arm. "Shut up!"

* * *

Courtney sat on her couch and stroked Cupcake as they watched Law and Order together. She had silenced her phone since Duncan had called her nonstop for over a week since the last time they were together when she had a terrible flashback.

She had been in a depression state since then and contemplated calling her old therapist for a new session. She had helped Courtney before after she left her parents, and then after Langston, and once more after the operation.

It was only after the she felt a drop on her hand, that Courtney discovered she was crying. Quickly wiping her eyes, Courtney grabbed her phone and dialed Dr. Linda's office.

"Hello Dr. Linda's office, this is Ms. Brown speaking."

Courtney smiled to herself, the old woman was still working there. "Hello, Ms. Brown, this is Courtney Ramirez."

"Oh Courtney! Nice to hear from you dear, how are you doing?"

Courtney sighed, "Not too good since I'm calling Dr. Linda."

"Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes, that's why I called." Courtney poured herself another glass of red wine.

Courtney heard Ms. Brown flipping through pages, finding an open date. "Dear? It looks like Linda won't have anything open until December." Upon hearing this, Courtney took another sip of her wine and said, "Put Linda on the phone."

"But dear-"

"PUT HER ON THE PHONE!" Courtney's shouting startled Cupcake, who ran to the loveseat.

Ms. Brown put Courtney on hold and in five minutes Dr. Linda answered, "Courtney, is there something wrong? Ms. Brown said you were yelling." Taking another sip, "She said you wouldn't have another open date until December, but I need to see you now."

Linda flipped through some pages and said, "I can always make time for you Court. How does next Thursday at 2 sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you Dr. Linda"

Courtney hung up before she responded. Rubbing her temples, Courtney felt around in the couch for a bottle of pills. Finding them under her some legal papers, Courtney popped two with some wine. She felt a surpressed memory pushing through.

_"I've loved you for some time Courtney," Langston flashed a white smile. _

_"I love you too," Courtney replied and took hold of his hand. Langston sipped his wine and said, "There is something very important I want to ask you."_

_Courtney felt the butterflies in her stomach. "Y-yes?" she said breathlessly. _

_Langston took hold of both of Courtney's hand and looked deeply in her eyes. "I'm well on my way to fulfilling my career path. I'm senior partner at one of largest law firms in the country. I own my homes and have made more money than I know what to do with."_

_Courtney smiled nicely, "What are you getting at, Langston?"_

_There was a twinkle in his eye. "I'm getting at this. The houses, cars, and money is nice and all, but I would love to share it with you."_

_Courtney gushed as Langston took a small box out his suit pocket and got down on one knee. _

_"Will you share it with me? As my wife?"_

_"Yes!"_

Courtney had drank almost the whole bottle of wine and with two more pills. Another flashback pushed through.

_"Mother! How can you not believe me?!" A young Courtney cried at her Mother's feet._

_Her mother spoke calmly, "He wouldn't do anything like that, I know him."_

_Courtney got up angrily, "Obviously not well enough to let him molest your own daughter!"_

_Mother stood up firmly and walked silently over to Courtney. "What did you say?!"_

_Courtney glared at her, "You heard me! he molested me!"_

_Mother slapped Courtney and she went flying across the room, into the coffee table. Her mother loomed over her, "Don't you dare say that! Ever!"_

The bottle was empty now and Courtney was huddled crying in the corner.

How did she get this low?

* * *

**Sorry for the DxG action in the beginning :/ **

**Well what do you think? Want more? NO? Yes? Maybe?**

**Death Note was just updated so check that out! **

**Please please por favor review! review! I love reviews! :)**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	14. Chappie 14

**Hey you guise!**

**Sorry again for the D/G lemon last chapter, but hey they broke up on the show! But Courtney's checking out that nasty looking dude. I don't like him...**

**I wonder if my readers read my AN at the beginning of each chapter...**

**Oh well!**

**Time for another great installment of...Mental State!**

* * *

Opening her eyes, an immediate pounding hit Courtney as she woke up on her floor. The bottle of wine she had been drinking, had rolled over near the fireplace and Cupcake was licking the inside of the bottle.

"Ughh!" she groaned and rolled over to her side. Cupcake, happy her owner was awake, licked Courtney's face. Her rough pink tongue, tickled Courtney's cheek and actual made her giggle a bit.

The pills mixed with alcohol, made for a the huge headache Courtney had. She needed something to ease the pounding pain on her brain. Courtney got up and walked into her kitchen. Opening her fridge, Courtney stared at the nearly empty shelves and sighed. Nothing to eat.

*RING*

The loud shrill made Courtney jump a little, as her phone rang. It was Bridgette calling.

"Hello?" Courtney answered, rubbing her temples.

"Hey!" Bridgette's voice was light and cheery, which annoyed Courtney greatly.

"What's going on?"

Bridgette sighed happily, "I think he's the one, Court".

"That Geoff guy?"

"Yes! He's super sweet, nice and-"

"And has the IQ of about 25" Courtney interrupted.

Bridgette laughed a bit, "Okay, I do have the brains in the relationship but everything else makes up for that!"

Taking a bottle of wine out of her cabinet, Courtney took the cork off with her teeth and spit it out in the trash. "How serious are things?"

"Serious enough that I started looking at wedding dresses.." Bridgette whispered. Courtney scoffed, "So soon? You've known him only a few months, it hasn't even been a year yet. Slow down".

Bridgette sighed, "You're right...so does that mean that moving in with him next weekend is a bad decision?" she asked, timidly. Courtney nearly choked on her wine. Bridgette always did what she felt was right, she followed her heart instead of her head and Courtney never liked that notion about her. But, it was her life.

"I would think so, but it's your life Bridge."

"Aww don't say it like that!" Bridgette whined. "I want you to say yes."

"You know that I'm the type of person to tell you what you don't want to hear."

"I want to hear you say that you and Lisa will help me move in

Courteny sipped her wine, thoughtfully. "Sigh, what time?" Bridgette squealed, "How does 10am sound?!" Courtney scoffed, "Sounds like Lisa won't get there until noon. Sounds good nonetheless".

"Awesome! Now, how's life?" Bridgette asked.

How is life?

Courtney thought about the list of things she could tell her friend.

Her sisters might have to come live with her since they weren't doing well in boarding school. Duncan had stopped progress on her backyard, and Courtney was still paying him for no work. Thoughts from her old past kept creeping back into her mind. She was almost out of her pills that helped her sleep well. And to top it all off, she had to meet her sister and no doubt her Mother next weekend for dress fitting for Hillary's wedding.

But the simple answer she gave Bridgette was, "Life is life!"

Bridgette didn't seem convinced, but she knew better than to pry her any further. "Well if you say so. I'm about to go look at paint sample with Geoff. God, I can't believe I just said that! Talk to you later Court!"

"Bye" Courtney hung up the phone and poured just a bit more wine into her goblet. Thinking to herself, she remembered that she was paying Duncan and his team for doing her yard, and it wasn't even close to being done. That was totally unexceptable to her and she picked up her phone to dial his number.

Then again, she got a better idea.

Eyeing her keys, Courtney decided to drive over to his apartment and curse him out for this..professionally of course. Perhaps it was the alcohol getting to her sense of judgment or maybe it was that little piece of her that actual missed him. Either way, she was going to his apartment.

She slid on a jacket, because the little patters on her roof indicated that it was raining heavily, and she grabbed her keys and left out.

* * *

Duncan was still nodding off after he and Gwen's make up session when Gwen came in the room, fully dressed and car keys in hand.

"Where are you off to, gorgeous?" Duncan asked, opening one eye.

Gwen giggled, "I'm going to the store to find something for dinner tonight."

Duncan grew suspicious, Gwen never cooked because she didn't know how to. "You're cooking tonight?"

Gwen turned her back to him and said, "Yeah, why not? Nothing fancy of course, maybe just spaghetti."

Duncan smiled, he was natural Italian and he loved authentic food. Especially made from his mother and grandmother. It made his suspicious disappear that Gwen was attempting to repair their relationship.

Duncan turned over on couch and said as Gwen went out the door, "Dont forget the garlic bread!"

"I know!"

Gwen shut and locked the door behind her and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"We still on for dinner tonight?" A man's voice asked.

Gwen was getting off the elevator when she accidently bumped into a woman getting on.

"Oops, sorry!" Gwen only merely glanced at the woman with the angry face and brown hair bouncing away.

"Gwen?" the man called again.

"Yeah!" Gwen said diverting her attention away from the woman.

"So I was thinking Italian tonight?"

* * *

DW: sorry to for this fille chapter, but I promise next one will be better!

DeathNote was updated last week, so check that out if you haven't already. Im trying to alternate between updating this and Death Note, so hopefully, I will be able to push out another chapter for DN and I promise you wouldnt want to miss the next one!

So review my darlings!

Peace and Love,

DW


	15. Chappie 15

**DW: Hey everyone!**

**Death Note was updated last week, and it was an epic chapter if I do say so myself ;)**

**And my plan is after DN is completed to pick back up on Disappearance into Darkness because I really like to write that one. **

**Okay enough jibber jabber, on to the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any characters made my Teletoon.**

* * *

Courtney had decided to drive over to Duncan's apartment and give him a piece of her mind! She was still paying him for work that wasn't being done. As Courtney had exited the elevator, a woman ran right into her.

The girl had been on the phone and not looking as to who she was stepping into. Courtney didn't get a good look at her face but caught the back of dark blue streaked hair. Courtney decided agaisnt giving that person a piece of her mind and kept focus on her initial task at hand.

Finding Duncan's apartment.

1289 F was where she pounded on the door and stood, hands on hips and waited for an answer. When no one answered the door after one minute, she pounded and kicked the door and shouted, "Duncan! Open this door this instance!"

A neighbor woman opened her door and poked her head out. Courtney caught glimpse of the woman and rolled her eyes, "Mind your business please."

Courtney turned back to the door and instead of pounding on the wooden door she found herself pounding into a hard chest. She looked up right into icy blue eyes.

Duncan smirked, "I usually don't expect my booty calls until after midnight."

Courtney snorted, "What took you so long to answer the door!"

Duncan grinned, "I was just lounging around in the nude. Had to put some clothes on, or else give the neighbors something to talk about".

"Come on in princess," Duncan stood aside to let her in and couldn't help himself by catching a quick glance at her ass. Courtney looked around the small apartment. It was a little more than what she expected to find. Duncan noticed her observing every nook and cranny and said, "What? were expecting a dead body in the corner or something?"

Courtney smirked and replied, "More or less. But, it's actually nice".

The living space had been decorated with different paintings on the wall. There was small sectional in the corner that sat in front of a large screen TV that was hung on the wall. An assortment of video games and DVDs were piled under the TV.

"Nice paintings," she complimented.

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, those belong to Gwen. She's an artist at the museum downtown." Duncan motioned his hand over to the couch, "Make yourself at home." Courtney was a little aside herself about sitting in his place, after all it was Duncan. Sweaty, piggy, Duncan. However, she could see from how the place looked, his girlfriend took great care of the place.

Courtney sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs in a professional manner. Duncan stepped into the small kitchen that separated the rooms by an island. "Can I interest you in a beer or water, princess?"

Courtney shook her head, "No thank you, I'm fine."

Duncan shrugged and took a beer out for himself. He joined Courtney on the sofa and leaned back. Opening the bottle he took a sip and asked, "So what do I owe this little visit to?"

"How about the fact that you haven't been working on my yard in two weeks!"

Duncan looked confused, "You told me and my crew to take a break, ya know after that whole thing you had in the woods." Courtney shook her head at the painful memory, "I don't remember saying that."

Duncan sighed and pulled out his cell phone. Searching through for the message, he played Courtney's last message to him.

"Hey Duncan, it's Courtney" a sullen voice spoke through the phone. "I'm sorry for running out on your like that, it's just that I need a little time to work some things out. So how about you and your crew take a break from the yard for a while, and I'll let you know when you can pick back up. Okay? Bye..."

Duncan closed his phone and took another sip of his beer. Courtney hated the smug look he wore on his face right now. More than anything Courtney hated to be wrong but she honestly didn't remember. Now she felt stupid for causing a whole big scene.

Duncan saw this one her face and moved a little closer. He laid his hand on hers and said, "Hey, no sweat Courtney. We can pick back up Monday, how does that sound?"

"Fine" she said through clenched teeth. She always clenched her teeth to keep from crying. Inhaling deeply, the feeling went away. Courtney stood up brushed off her pants, "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you like this. Guess I'll get going."

She turned to make her way to the door but Duncan grabbed her by the arm. "Are you sure you have to go? I wasn't doing much."

"No, thanks, but I have a lot of files to get through. Yours too."

"Well why don't you interview me about the story!" Duncan was pulling at straws to get her to stay. Courtney shook her head and pulled her arm from Duncan's grasp. She ran out the door and took the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator.

"Courtney!" Duncan called after her, but she was already gone.

He didn't know why he wanted her to stay. Was it because he had been so worried about her since her small episode in the woods. He didn't tell her that he had replayed that message over and over just to hear the sound of her voice. After a few more minutes of looking down the stairway, he went back inside to wait for his girlfriend.

* * *

The following Tuesday was Courtney's appointment with her psychologist, Dr. Linda. Courtney arrived promptly ten minutes early and waited in the lobby until 's other appointment was finished. No one except for Bridgette and her two older siblings knew Courtney went to therapy.

After the whole ordeal with her family, the older siblings went. Hillary and Mitch hadn't been affected as badly as Courtney. She would wake up most nights from a horrible nightmare in a cold sweat. Not to mention, ever since Duncan had entered into her life, old memories were coming back to her more frequently.

Courtney was so busy thinking to herself, that the receptionist had to literally pinch her arm to get her attention. Courtney screamed out, "Ahh!"

The older woman laughed, "I've been calling your name for about a minute. Welcome back, Courtney." The woman smiled as if it was a good thing to be back in a psychologist office. Courtney grabbed her purse and followed the woman down the hall and into Dr. Linda's private office.

It was just as Courtney remembered it. The office was quite large, with Dr. Linda's desk off to the side. Plenty of books from a wide arrange of topics, decorated the walls. There were two long windows where both couches and chairs sat. Some of her patients said they preferred to look outside when they talked.

In the back, Dr. Linda had built a small kitchen and at times she would prepare calming tea for her patients. Courtney had noticed a long time ago that Dr. Linda kept all pointy or sharp objects out of sight in the room. Not even a pencil would be found lying around. Dr. Linda took all her notes by voice recording.

Dr. Linda appeared then, from her small kitchen. Dr. Linda was a middle aged, African american woman. She usually wore her curly in a high bun and her square glasses at the tip of her nose. She carried over a small tea pot and two empty cups. "Courtney!" she greeted her with a small. Dr. Linda poured a hot steamy cup of Earl Grey tea, she remembered Courtney's favorite. Waving her hand to the adjacent empty chair, she offered her to sit.

Courtney took the cup in hand and sipped her tea, like her Mother had drilled into her, like a lady. Dr. Linda pulled out her new recorder and set it down on the coffee table. Crossing her legs she waited her patiently for Courtney to begin.

Taking one more sip she began, "I didn't think I would ever be back."

"There is nothing wrong with coming in for a check up."

Courtney chuckled to herself, "This isn't just for a check up."

"Then what is it for?"

Courtney inhaled deeply, "Their coming back, Dr. Linda. The memories."

"Memories cannot be erased Courtney."

"I know that!" Courtney snapped suddenly. "I just thought I had pushed them so far off in my mind, that they wouldn't come back."

"When did they start?"

Courtney shook her head, "I don't know. A few months ago."

"Something must have triggered it, think about it for a second."

Courtney sighed and took a minute and thought about the last few months. Nothing was really different. "Nothing comes to mind. I haven't been dating. My younger sisters have been stressing me out lately. They might have to come and live with me."

Dr. Linda frowned, "They aren't doing well at boarding school?"

"Academically yes, socially no. They get into fights all the time and disobey the rules. I just don't understand why!"

"Perhaps it's a way for them to get attention. Teenagers feel as though no one is paying them any attention."

"I am! I give them more attention than my parents ever would have! They just don't understand how hard it is trying to get them in my custody. It's not like Hillary wants to be bothered with them or that Mitch is capable of taking care of them."

"How is Mitch?"

Courtney chuckled at the thought of her brother, "I visited him about two months ago. He's doing much better, hopefully he can be released from rehab soon."

"That would be lovely. Courtney, um we seem to be getting off topic about why you're here."

Courtney sucked in her breath, nothing got by Dr. Linda. "Honestly nothing has changed!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you met someone new?"

"Well, there is one person. But, it couldn't possibly be him."

"Who is he?" pried.

"My landscaper, Duncan. You see, I thought it would be a good idea to have my yard landscaped."

"Is the relationship beyond business? Do you date?"

Courtney grimaced at the thought. "No! he's a complete ass! Excuse my french. He's annoying and is always doing and saying sexual things to me even though he has a girlfriend. He calls me princess! He is a vile and disgusting human being!"

Dr. Linda raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished?"

Courtney gazed down in her lap. "No. He is..." he voice trailed off.

"He is what?"

She let out a light laugh, "Intriguing. It's like he pushes my buttons and makes me so mad, that...I like it."

"But he has a girlfriend..." Dr. Linda said, checking the time.

Courtney sighed, "Yeah, I know..."

turned off the recorder and checked the time. "Seems our time is up. Would you like to schedule another appointment?" Both women rose from their seats and starting to walk to the door.

"Hillary's getting married,you know." Courtney completely ignored her question.

Dr. Linda smiled and removed her glasses, "Oh how lovely! Have you met the fiance?"

"I will on Thursday, when I go bridal dress shopping with Hillary and..my mother."

Before Courtney left out the door she turned to Dr. Linda and said,

"Let's make that appointment for next Tuesday, God know I'm going to need it after Thursday."

* * *

**DW: I felt like this was just another filler chapter and I'm sorry for that but you need fillers to get to the big stuff! have no fear!**

**Review you guys!**

**hey even if you're in a different country, revisar a mí en su langauage nativa! Quiero saber de ti! Yo estudia espanol pero cinco anos.  
**

**I like to hear from everyone!**


	16. Chappie

**DW: Hey you guise!**

**Death Note was updates last tuesday so go check that out if you haven't already.**

* * *

Duncan waited impatiently for Gwen to get back from the store. Surprisingly, Gwen wanted to make dinner for the 2 of the tonight and she left hours earlier to pick up some supplies for dinner that evening. Duncan had a surprise visit from Courtney a few hours ago and he was still thinking about her.

_Guy Code _was playing loudly, but Duncan seemed oblivious to it all.

Thoughts of Courtney danced through his mind. He could not wait until next week when he can go back to work on her yard. That way he could see her everyday. Some how Duncan felt very...protective over Courtney.

Like he used to with his little sister Zoey.

He wondered if Zoey was still in going through the rehab. He remembered the night when Zoey finally broke down and realized she needed to be better and get help. It was Thanksgiving of last year...

_Everyone was gathered around the family table. Duncan sat in between Gwen and his Mother. His Father, Richard, sat at the head of the table. Surrounded on the sides were his older brother Jereme and his wife, Carol. Their bratty son, Max, was kicking Duncan's younger cousins. His Grandmother was trying to police the children while at the same time, his Uncle Larry was trying to catch a glimpse of Carol's cleavage. Larry's wife, Robin, slapped him on the head. _

_Everyone was chatting and talking. It was Uncle Larry who began to cheer when Duncan's grandfather brought in the turkey. "That is some bird!" Uncle larry said, with a wide smile on his face. The turkey sat in the mist of other bowls of food. Dressings, greenbeans, yams, ham, macaroni, beets, and cresent rolls. _

_The children eyes grew large and they all licked their mouths. _

_Duncan's Mother, Kathy, gave the children evil looks. "This is a Catholic house, let us all join hands and bless the food"._

_Richard nodded and everyone linked hands. He began, "Father, we thank you for the wonderful hands that has prepared this food and uh...let's eat!" His wife shot him a glare and she finished the rest of the prayer. "Not only that but we are thankful for a family such as this one. And we are thankful for everything you have given us. and Father...we ask that you watch over our little Zoey, who is="_

_*Knock on the door*_

_Everyone's head shot up at the coincidence. No one moved the knocking continued. Duncan threw his napkin down and went to answer the door. There, in the cold shivering was Zoey. Her lip was bleeding a bit and her eye looked swollen and puffy. She smiled weakly when she saw her brother. _

_"Zoey!" Duncan said astonished._

_"Hey! Big brother! What's happening!?" Zoey was shivering and cold and she hoped her brother would stand down and let her in. "Am I interrupting anything?"_

_"Ahh! Zoey!" Kathy came rushing to the door. Pushing her son aside, she embraced her youngest and began to cry. Zoey's eyes grew large and she began to feel indifferent. She pushed her Mother aside and said, "Sorry, Mom I know I smell a bit."_

_"Oh darling, don't worry about that, I'm just happy to see my baby!" Kathy dried her tears a bit and scooped her daughter inside. Zoey was startled at the greeting that awaited her. Everyone got up from the table and hugged her. Zoey had not known that it was Thanksgiving day. _

_Her stomach growled loudly as she eyed the food. Kathy gasped and took her Zoey's face in her hand, "What happened to your face dear?!" Zoey pulled away and tried to laugh it off, "Oh, I just...just fell down in the shower the other day". Richard stormed over angrily observing his daughter's face, "Fell down huh? Looks like you did more than just fell!"_

_"Oh Richard!" Kathy waved off her husband but Richard was persistant. "Did that no good "boyfriend" of yours hit you Zoey? Huh?!" He grabbed her arms, "Are you still on meth?!" _

_"Daddy!" Zoey snatched her arms back. _

_"Richard!" Kathy glared at him, "Why don't you just sit down and let me take care of OUR daughter!" Richard sneered but he sat back down. Kathy mustered a smile to everyone else, "Looks like our prayers have been answered everyone! Zoey is home! Now, I'm going to go get her cleaned up and everyone dig in! Go on!"_

_Kathy pulled Zoey down the fall into the small bathroom. Duncan followed them because he was still shocked that his sister had just shown up. Zoey sat on the toilet wringing her hands. Kathy examined her face, "I'll go get the neosporin and some ice for that eye."_

_Kathy left out and Duncan stood in the doorway awkwardly. Zoey let out a little chuckle and said, "Some timing huh?" Duncan didn't answer. _

_"Dad is still mad at me..." Zoey sniffled. _

_"Where have you been Zoey?"_

_Zoey looked up at Duncan and hunched her shoulders, "Everywhere. Homeless most nights."_

_"Paul give you that shiner?" He asked, referring to her eye._

_Zoey nodded, "I caught him with another woman and I just snapped. I went back to our place and burned all his shit Flushed the drugs down the toliet. He was pretty mad when he came back." _

_Duncan came and sat on the edge of the tub where he could be face to face with Zoey. Zoey's eyes were weary and sullen. She took her brother's hands and said, "Duncan, I'm tired. I'm ready to get better..I..I" her voice trailed off and she began to cry, loud body rocking sobs. Duncan embraced his little sisters and rubbed her back as she cried._

_"We can enroll you first thing Monday morning, Zoey."_

_She sniffed and whispered into his chest, "I love you"._

_"I love you too Zoe"_

Duncan remembered how Zoey had stayed the weekend and Monday they all went to enroll her in Rehab. However, Zoey checked herself out after a year when she found out she was pregnant. She went to live with her abusive boyfriend and had another baby soon after. She used to call her family and let them now how she was doing, but that was 2 years ago and Duncan hadn't heard anything more since.

It had begun to rain and Duncan watched as the drops slowly rolled down his window.

He had to find his sister.

* * *

Gwen laughed as Trent tickled her stomach with his paint brush. Gwen's original intent was to go to Trent's and end their affair, but one thing lead to another and now they laid next to each other. Gwen in only her bra and panties, Trent in his boxers.

Trent was painting when Gwen came over and as they talked Trent had persauded Gwen to be the model for his painting. Gwen at first refused, but gave in and stripped down.

Trent was joking around and squirted a tube of blue paint onto Gwen's face and she got him back by squirting red all into his hair. Soon the room was a mess of colors and Gwen wore blue, red, purple and even pink. They laid next to each other now, sipping wine.

Trent leaned over and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Are you sure you want to end this?"

Gwen sighed and shook her head, "It's not fair to Duncan."

"Then why don't you break it off with him and be with me?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "It's not that easy Trent. I love Duncan, but I love you too".

"But you said, you think he's been messing around with that one of his clients."

"I checked out his messages, nothing more than his usual flirting but nothing is going on between them".

Trent sat up and took Gwen's hands in his. Looking straight into her eyes he said, "Gwen, you drive me absolutely crazy! I've never met someone like you and I probably never will. I love you beyond belief. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Trent reached behind the cushion and pulled out a small black box. Gwen's eyes widened and tears began to swell in her eyes. "I want you to marry me, Gwen. Please say yes, please."

Gwen sighed as a tear fell from her eyes. "Trent, I don't know! I'm all confused!"

"Why can't you break it off with Duncan!" Trent shouted

"Because I'm pregnant and it might be his or yours!" Gwen shouted back.

* * *

**DW: ooo Gwen is such a little tramp!**

**Hope you guys liked this chappie. I'll be back next week with the final chapter of Death Note **

**Review review review! I enjoy reading them!**


End file.
